


Rotting Cries

by Little_Writings



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, I hope you like it, I stg, I will fight Telltale with my bare hands, I wouldn't do that to you guys, I'm gonna do my best here, I'm really excited for this, It's not Telltale don't worry, M/M, Other, Thank You!, There can be bits of gore at points btw, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writings/pseuds/Little_Writings
Summary: The bright and shining world you had known was now gone.There were only two things left:Jumin, and thousands of wailing, rotting corpses.





	1. The Beginning of The End

The morning had been lovely, the light streaming in gently with the fond chatter between the two of you.

“I’m sure today will be great,” You reassured your husband as you readjusted his tie, smiling lightly, sleep still dotting your gaze. 

“Board meetings do have a habit of being the life of the party don’t they?” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll let you know how it goes.” 

“I can’t wait.” You joked, stifling your laughter. “Don’t have too much fun.” 

“I’ll try,” He gave your hand a fond squeeze, letting go as if it was the hardest thing he had to do.

And perhaps in retrospect, it was.

Eventually, throughout the day you had turned on the television, finding that everything began to shift. 

Everything seemed very quiet at first, only a few reports of odd behavior and little bursts of odd sickness. 

But then it all began to fall apart.

Videos of these ‘diseased’ people roaming about in hospitals and on the streets surfaced rapidly, the ‘infected’ quickly amounting into small groups as those who attempted to help were promptly bitten.

And those who were bitten began to turn.

It wasn’t immediate, but sometimes quick as recordings of those turning started to be revealed, their bodies contorting and limbs unhinging with hoarse gasps and almost animalistic movements. 

But oddly enough, they still maintained their voices. 

They’d let out whimpers or calls for help, clawing at the ground wildly. 

And when people kindly stepped forward to help, they too were dragged in.

As simple as that. 

Everything could be done.

Traffic was backed up for miles, many just leaving their cars in frustration, desperately trying to avoid the growing masses.

The regular world seemingly stopped.

That was easily enough to leave you scrambling for your phone, calling Jumin.

He had answered thankfully, 

“Hello dear, is anything wrong?” 

“H-Have you watched the news?” You bit your lip, pacing about the living room, avoiding glancing out the window. 

“No, why?”

“T-There’s something happening. I need you to come home. Now.” 

“What’s happening?” 

“People they’re uh…t-they’re getting s-sick.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I-It’s like they’re dying but t-they’re not dead, t-they’re attacking people.” You swallowed hard, your body trembling. “I-I need you to come home. I-It’s not safe there.” 

“The board meeting is about to start love, are you sure about this-”

His voice cut off, Jahee’s words flowing in from the other line.

“Sir, the others are waiting for you in the conference room, are you ready?”

“Um, just a moment. Can you please show me the news?”

“Of course.” 

You heard remnants of the recordings you watched, heartbeat speeding by the second. 

Your husband cursed beneath his breath, listening to his words become shaky and unsteady.

“I’m assuming most main routes are backed up?”

“For miles.” 

“That’s where the majority of them are correct?” 

“The infected?” Jahee asked. “Correct.” 

“Transit shut down?”

“For the time being.” 

Jumin huffed. “I”ll be there as soon as I can…”

Crying and sobs for help came on from the other line, numerous words popping in. 

“They’re coming…” He murmured. 

Those sobs became mixed with shrieks and yelps. 

“Jahee, follow me. We need to leave immediately.” He replied. “How long will it be until we reach my home? Maybe twenty minutes?” 

“Perhaps a l-little over.” 

You listened to the stairwell door open, echoes erupting throughout the long winding room. 

“Darling please, please be careful. We’ll be there as soon as we can. Whatever you do, do not leave the penthouse. Do not.” 

“I-I w-won’t.” You shriveled back, lowering the phone as you heard the wails out of the window. “P-Please be careful. P-Please- please come home.” 

“I will, I promise.”

And as much as that lifted a weight off your shoulders, something still clearly lingered.

Something much more physical.

As what frightened you the most now was what waiting on the other side of the front door. 

For just beyond there was a quiet, whimper.

And a clawing at the door.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jumin is on his way to you, he is shown firsthand how quickly the city has started to change.

Jumin had raced alongside Jahee down the stairs, echoes of the cries from the corpses seeping past the walls and doors. 

“Mr. Han, what if we run into one of those-t-hose things?” She scrunched up her nose, tightening her grip on the railings. 

“I…I don’t know. The best thing we can do is to be as quiet as possible. Most predators are attracted by hearing and sight. And while we don’t know much, it’s more of less best to assume they’re similar.” 

“Right, w-we should just keep focused.” She lowered her voice, keeping as calm as possible. “When we reach the ground floor w-we can take the back entrance.” 

“If we step out through the front we’ll see plenty more of those…things won’t we?” Jumin huffed, running his fingers messily through his hair. “Just…what happened? How did this happen?”

“No one knows yet. Everyone is too focused on reportings of infections and a mass evacuation of the city. I don’t know how much good that would do though with it spreading across the world. There isn’t much a person can really do.” 

“And what of the other RFA members how are they?”

“The messenger is blowing up. Luciel has barricaded himself in his home, Yoosung’s university is under lockdown as the safe areas are preparing for evacuation-” 

“The safe areas?”

“The parts that haven’t been contaiminated. Yoosung is not part of that group. He last sent a message saying he was with a few classmates trying to get to a safe section of the campus.”

“And what of Zen and V?” 

“V hasn’t said a word. And Zen…Zen is terrified. He was practicing at the theater when it happened, all the sound brought in a lot of them. Most of his co-workers were bitten. He…he locked himself in one of the supply closets.” 

“I’ll call V when we’re away from these things. I want to be sure he’s okay as well.” 

“Course.” 

The two of them stopped as they reached the ground floor, pressing their back against the door, listening.

Nothing nearby, only distant whines. 

Jumin slowly opened it up, creeping forward into the storage room to only find boxes upon boxes along sharp metal shelves. 

Jahee followed, skulking forward towards a fire extinguisher mounted on the wall, ripping it from its placement. 

“I don’t know if there’s anything else here you could use Mr. Han.” She furrowed her brow. “Do you think you’ll be fine without one.” 

He stretched out his fingers, curling them back into fists. “I suppose I haven’t got much choice at the moment. I’ll survive.” 

They snuck out the back exit, the sounds growing darker and louder from the streets as they hid in the parking lots, lining the outside of the buildings as carefully as they could. 

At one point Jumin had peeked his head from the corners of the structures, looking out on the infested streets of shrieks of horror and wails of the undead.

The undead looked almost too human at the time, but he knew better.

Their veins were emphasized, their skin ghastly and recoiling, darkening bits of flesh being revealed beneath, eyes almost entirely rolled back or glazed over.

Most of their jaws were unhinged mimicking the cries of those who were once people, clawing desperately at the cars and concrete. 

It had been disturbing, to say the least.

But nonetheless, the two of them kept going, eventually reaching to what would be the penthouse.

And an issue arrived. 

“Mr. Han there’s a back entrance isn’t there?”

“Yes but it requires a key if it’s from the outside in. Otherwise, we have to take the front.” 

“Please tell me you have the key sir.” 

“No, it’s typically for staff. I didn’t go down there.” 

She let out a small sigh, pressing the fire extinguisher close to her, a groan escaping it. 

“We just can’t attract attention to ourselves. Even if they notice us all we have to do is keep a distance.” 

“We can’t truly say that when we hardly know a thing about them Mr. Han.” 

“It’s the best bet we have. Once we’re in the penthouse we’re safe.” He let out a deep breath, a warmth blooming at the thought of seeing you.

He even smiled.

Only you would be able to do that. 

“MC will be there. That’s all that matters.” 

And so the both of them trudged forward, crouched down as they curved about, the cries growing louder and louder by the second.

“I’ll go first,” He whispered, holding his breath as he stepped forward.

And something clamped onto his hand.

“Help me! Help please!” A dying wheeze erupted in his ear, one of the creatures digging at his arms with its nails, tearing the skin back as it tried to draw him closer. 

Jumin held back from yelling, taking his other hand and grabbing onto the corpse’s hair, ramming it against the building, a sickening crack emanating as the bones snapped and red splattered the surface. 

It didn’t help that he had to do it twice. 

However, it slumped down the second time, dropping its grip and growing silent, its nails dribbled with bits of Jumin’s slashed arm. 

But no bite. 

He was safe. 

Jahee scrambled forward, letting out a horrified gasp as she saw the sight. “Mr. Han are you-” 

“I’m fine. Just a few cuts.” 

“That…That was a person just a few hours ago…” She murmured. “I don’t want to end up like that.” 

“You won’t. W-We just have to be ready to defend ourselves.” 

“R-Right…” She darted her gaze away, swallowing hard. 

“Come on…” 

They stepped over the body, making their way through the floors of the home, Jumin hardly able to contain himself as he inched farther and farther up the stairs. 

“Do you really think MC is okay?”

“I told MC to stay inside. They have to be okay, without them…I…” He felt his heart threaten to shatter that the mere thought. “I…don’t want to imagine the world without MC. It wouldn’t be a world worth existing.”

“…I hope they’re safe as well.” 

They reached the final floor where the penthouse was, Jumin prepared to sprint out to the front door. 

To you.

Until he saw one of the infected ripping at the door, a low pitiful moan slipping from their lips.

And a rage flew over him. 

If that thing got inside it would hurt you.

It could kill you.

It could turn you into one of them. 

Jumin looked to Jahee, reaching out.

“Give me the fire extinguisher.”

“What for-”

“Please.” 

She nodded slightly, handing it to him abruptly. 

And with that, he rushed forward.

And he brought it down without a second thought.


	3. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reunite with your husband and are truly made aware of the frightening reality.

You heard the boom burst from the other side of the front door, your heart stopping and fear overriding anything else inside of you.

You erupted to the kitchen, tearing open the drawers, utterly horrified as the sound still rang against the walls of your home.

And eventually, you found it.

A knife.

Though whether or not you were willing to even use it was debatable.

Yet a sinking feeling still filled you.

Like poison.

You crept back against the wall and snuck to the front door, breath hitching as you heard steps from the other side.

Utter horror-drenched you, your hands trembling with thoughts racing through your mind.

Until you heard a knock on the door.

“MC?”

Jumin.

The unease that had covered every bit of you melted away and was replaced with a joy brighter than the very sun as you threw open the door.

And the knife left your hand.

“You made it!” Tears bubbled in your eyes as your husband almost instantly pulled you into his arms, holding you as if you may disappear with the slightest breeze.

You buried your face in the crook of his neck, holding on tight to him.

He peppered your face in kisses, his gaze almost misty as he let out relieved bits of laughter.

“You’re okay…” He hummed. “Thank goodness you’re okay…”

Jahee stepped in, sweat beading down her forehead, lips parted as though she had a million questions.

But only one thing came out.

“How are you…?”

“I’m uh…just a bit shaken.” You assured her, stepping back slightly, Jumin entwining his hand with yours. “Elizabeth 3rd is fine too, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even realize what’s happening. Wish I could do that.”

“She’ll simply shed all over those…things.”

You chuckled weakly, peering behind Jumin and finding what was wailing at your door.

One of them.

The body was twisted horribly, the jaw broken and snapped to the right, half of the face ripped and beaten, pieces of bone and flesh scattering the floor.

And just beside it, a fire extinguisher.

And you only became more and more aware as you looked more.

Jumin’s hands were lined with blood along his knuckles, what was once one of the sleeves to his suit torn and shredded, his own skin peeled back in portions, hints of crimson creeping against its edges.

“Y-You…” You stuttered, tightening your grip onto him. “You did that…didn’t you?”

Jumin was confused at first until you pointed at the body, a shameful realization striking his expression.

“Yes…I did. It was trying to get in.” He said softly. “It was going to hurt you.”

“Did it….Did it do that to your a-arm?”

“No, another one outside did.”

“D-Did you kill that one too?”

Jumin didn’t take his gaze away from you but appeared guilty nonetheless, sorrowfully nodding. “I did. It attacked me first, though.”

You began to shake once again, glancing to Jahee.

“H-Have you d-done any of that?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“O-Okay.” You scrunched up your nose, the rotting stench filling the air, leaving a lump in your throat. “T-Thank you.”

“MC, darling, I didn’t do any of this because I wanted to.” He frowned, stepping closer to you. “You have to know that.”

“I-I know,” You huffed. “I really d-do know. B-But I just…” You huffed, looking away. “let’s just take care of your arm.”

And somehow a greater fear and sadness painted Jumin’s features.

“Darling…”

“Jahee can you keep guard? P-Please?”

She nodded. “Course.”

She followed the two of you inside, giving a small dip of her head as you led Jumin into the bathroom.

“MC, are you…are you afraid of me?” His voice trembled just a tad, turning you to face him.

You looked to his hands, lifting them up to examine the scarlet dotting his knuckles and fingertips.

That blood once belonged to a person.

It was once a person.

And you knew your answer.

“No, I’m not.” You murmured. “I’m just not used to any of this. I-I mean how can anybody?”

“You know I would never hurt you, I’d rather kill myself before I’d even consider it-”

“Don’t talk like that,” You cut him off, furrowing your brow. “I would never be afraid of you. I promise.”

You pressed a kiss to his nose, ruffling his hair lightly.

“It’s just hard…a-all of this. Just remembering that they were once people.” You said quietly, sitting him down. “T-They even still sound like people! J-Just scared a-and hurt…”

“That’s true.”

You took a cloth and soaked it in warm water, kneeling down and rolling up the remanents of his sleeve, beginning to clean the tears.

Jumin leaned forward resting his head on your shoulder, his breathing gentle.

“I won’t let anything happen to you dear,” He muttered, earnest clear in his words. “We’ll make it through this.”

He sat up, taking your face in his hand, tipping his forehead against your own.

“Together.”

And you responded with the same familiar tenderness blooming in your chest, almost feeling as though the world was right.

As if everything would be okay.

“Together.”


	4. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a call from Zen and begin to try how to figure what to do next.

Despite how much the world had shifted, the passing of time did not.

Night came along with the wails of the undead, clouds overtaking what would be a starry night sky with a downpour of rain, the droplets thumping against the windows.

Jumin had been bandaged along his arm, the blood wiped from his hands, his suit replaced with a simple button-up and pants.

Jahee had locked nearly every door leading to the penthouse floor, worry drenching every inch of her.

Not that you could blame her.

Elizbeth 3rd seemed to be the only one calm and relaxed, resting on the bed with steady breaths and a soft purring.

You had somehow found yourself on the balcony before it rained, peering downwards at the mass of living corpses as they dragged themselves across the street.

Occasionally you’d notice survivors along the roofs of smaller buildings, some frantic and some prepared.

Even if they saw you and began to yell, you’d hardly be able to hear with the symphony and shrieks beneath you.

But one thing you did notice was your phone buzzing.

You had just stepped inside as the rain began to dot your skin when the frantic buzzing began in your pocket.

And as you took it you understood.

Zen.

You raised the phone to your ear, a lump growing in your throat by the second.

“MC? Are you okay?” Zen’s voice was hushed yet still paranoid.

“I-I am. I’m with Jumin and Jahee.”

“You guys…you have to help-me-please.” He shifted. “I-I can’t l-leave.”

“Where are you?”

You peered up as Jumin approached you, his brow furrowed confusedly as he mouthed to you.

“Who is it?”

“Zen.”

Jumin’s eyes widened as if surprised.

“I-I’m at the theater w-we were practicing when all this happened!” He shushed himself, whispering once again. “A-All our noise attracted a horde of them! T-They haven’t left yet. I-I can still hear them. T-They won’t stop…”

His words became more clustered and cramped, as though desperate for silence, even if just for a moment.

“Is there anyone else with you?”

“N-No, I don’t know if any of my co-workers are even alive…! I-I’m the only one who went into the maintenance closet! I-I can’t even tell if anyone tried to because of all of their begging…i-it sounds the same.” He scoffed. “I-I can’t even tell who’s human anymore MC!”

“C-Calm down. It’s going to be fine. I-Is there any other way you can move out of there? Get to food or water?”

You listened to Zen moving around, quietly cursing when things began to fall.

“U-Uh there’s…there’s an air vent here. I could try but I don’t know if it’d really work. I’d need a screwdriver or something…”

“Y-You’re in a maintenance closet it’ll probably be there somewhere. But you can’t stay there if there’s no food or water. Try to get to the breakroom or something,” You exclaimed, pulling your husband closer. “Call me back when you’re in them. We’ll try to figure out what to do.”

“A-Alright. Thanks.”

You hung up promptly looking to Jumin with worry drenching your expression. “We have to get to the theater. Z-Zen needs our help.”

Jumin sighed, folding his lips. “I know, Jahee told me earlier of his situation.”

“T-Then you think we should go too right?”

“If we can. But we need to think of our own stability as well, and how we would survive on the way to the theater as well as what we’d even do afterward.” He pointed out. “That can take time.”

“We can’t just let him die in there.” You puffed out your cheeks indignantly. “He needs us-”

“And I need you MC. I can’t let you die out there,” Jumin held your face in his hand, locking eyes with you. “You’re the very reason I’m even still bothering to breathe at all. I won’t recklessly throw ourselves out there if it means any of us will get hurt-let alone killed.”

“I…I know.” You let out a deep breath, leaning against him, burying your head in the crook of his neck. “But we to help him. I know you two haven’t ever really gotten along but he’s still important to everyone.”

“I’m not wanting to leave him either. We’ll do what we can to help him. But only once we know we’ll remain safe in the process.”

Jumin cleared his throat, entwining an arm around you as he called out. “Jahee could you come here please?”

She quickly hurried into the living room, tipping her head curiously. “Yes?”

“Zen called,” You stated, lifting your head. “He needs our help.”

“Then we’re going aren’t we?”

“No, not yet at least,” Jumin said. “We can’t do anything until we’re prepared. We need a steady supply of food, weapons, and medicine. And that’s enough for the four of us, five counting Zen if we reach him.”

“Four?”

“Elizabeth 3rd.”

“Of course.” Jahee huffed, folding her arms across his chest. “And what’re we going to do after we have Zen?”

“Preferably we come back here.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s the most stable place we know of. There’s electricity, water, heating, and has the advantage of high ground that only we can reach.”

Jahee leaned against the back of the sofa drawing her hands against her face thoughtfully. “Speaking of which, we may not have that for long.”

“What do you mean?”

“The city has been evacuated for the most part. The military is going to be running through here and handling the undead population since we’re the first recorded area. They have no reason to keep any power running through here since as far as they know, there are no people here.”

“They can’t seriously think that everyone evacuated, can they?” You asked, scrunching up your nose.

“They have to go with that assumption.” She shrugged. “They’re setting up safe camps all around the world. Those are our best bets of continuous electricity, plumbing, and heating.”

“Is there one near us?”

“No…no there isn’t. Buses and military personnel took citizens there hours ago. It’s an undisclosed location. So, we don’t even really know.”

“Sounds kind of like 707,” You almost laughed, smirking just a tad.

“Luciel…” Jumin muttered, seemingly a light going off in his head. “Luciel!”

“What about him?”

“His home is perfect.”

“Running water, heating, and he has his own generator. If we could get to him, we’d be able to survive.”

“The undisclosed location makes things a bit difficult though doesn’t it?”

You frowned. “I think in this situation he’d help us. Wouldn’t he?”

“Well even as he may not be my favorite person, it’s true…” Jahee agreed. “He’d help us.”

“Then I suppose we should-”

And as though your luck was catching up with you the electricity began to flicker and waver with dying gasps.

And the churning of metal and booming yells grew nearer.

As the military only drew closer.


	5. Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the city threatens to lose power, you begin to try to leave.

Within moments, stress began to overtake the three of you, the only sigh of relief arriving when the lights stayed, the flickering coming to a halt. 

“They’re coming,” Jahee murmured, drawing a shaky hand against her mouth. “We should be preparing to leave.” 

Jumin cursed beneath his breath, huffing. “When should the power be out?” 

“I guarantee you whatever power we have left, is going to be used by the military quickly. We need to separate ourselves from it as soon as possible.” 

“How far even is the military?” You asked, scrunching up your nose. “They can’t be that close can they…?”

“You heard them just as I did MC,” Jahee replied, leaning forward. “They have to be near at least.”

You twisted about, racing out to the balcony where the wind blasted onto your face, the sound of crunching and screeching machines drowning out even the wails of the dead.

Yet you couldn’t see them. 

As though you were trapped in the dark room, only able to tell anything by the sounds drenching every inch of you.

Jumin and Jahee followed after you, frowning. 

“Perhaps they’re on the outer edges. This is an enormous city after all.” Jumin stated his hands hidden in his pockets.

“Are you saying we should stay then?”

“I’m saying we have time.” Jumin rephrased, narrowing his eyes. “The moment we leave here we’re vulnerable to any of those things on the ground. This is the only place we know we’re safe. We shouldn’t be so eager to leave.” 

“It’s only a matter of time, though.“

“I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Jumin turned his head to her, sighing. “But we need to be sure we can survive when we leave. We can’t just leave suddenly to gain ‘independence’. We have to be careful about this.” 

“And how do we do that?” 

“We collect the valuable here. There are bags in the closets to store supplies. We need to gather all non-refrigerated foods, medicine, and water. We also need to keep our phones in the best shape possible. They’re our only way of keeping track with the others.” 

“Are you sure you didn’t plan this ahead of time sir?” 

“We would’ve had a lot more at our disposal if I had.” 

He almost looked disappointed in himself.

“Right,” She let out the smallest bit of laughter. “I suppose we should get started then shouldn’t we?”

“Absolutely.” 

And so you began, stuffing your valuables into the bags, packing them as tightly as you possibly could. 

Elizabeth 3rd found her new home in one as well, her head peeking out from the smallest flap as she purred softly, pawing after you moved about.

Your phones were charged, your glances nervously shifting each time the lights flickered and wheezed. 

Everything appeared to be dying in some way.

Had your power wasted away like this just days before you would’ve been in utter confusion. 

This was your home.

But somehow, it didn’t feel that way anymore. 

Your home was with one person.

Jumin.

Just knowing he was still here beside you was comforting.

It was the last bit of warmth that remained with you.

“Are you ready?” 

Your thoughts were broken by Jahee as she approached you, readjusting the grip of a backpack, cans rattling within.

“Oh-um yes we are.” 

“We?”

Elizabeth let out a small meow, sneaking out a paw.

“Oh, right.” She scoffed. “How could I forget?” 

“I’m sure she’s very excited for the trip.” 

“That’s one way to look at it,” Jahee gave a crooked smile, folding her arms across her chest. “Jumin’s checking along the stairwell to see if we’d be okay. I just wanted to check on you. I’m sure this has been a lot.”

“I-It uh…it has.” 

“But I also wanted to see if you’re ready…for what’s out there.” 

“I”ve seen them, I know I may have to do something someday…”

“But you know someday it may not be one of them. It may be somebody.” 

“W-What?” You shook your head slightly, a sort of denial seeping into you. 

“Not everyone is like us MC. We all have different definitions of survival. Some more brutal than others.” 

You didn’t respond, nervously fiddling with your fingers. 

“I hope we don’t run into anybody like that but-” 

Your phone began to buzz in your pocket.

“Zen…” You muttered as you wretched it out, Jahee moving closer as she saw his face burst onto your screen.

“Hey! Hey, are you okay? We’re just about to leave and head to you-” 

“MC…there’s soldiers here.” He whispered quietly, tinges of happiness in his words.

“Y-Yeah we heard them-”

“No, they’re inside the theater! They’re here!” He tried to contain the lifts in his tone from sheer joy. “I was trying to get into the vents when I started hearing all of them. I-I can’t believe it!” 

“What do you hear?” 

“I keep hearing them to scout and then gunshots. I-I think they’re taking down those things…” He thought for a moment. “I can get them to help you guys! O-Once I talk to them we can get to you!” 

You watched Jumin come back inside, giving a nod of approval. 

Time to go.

Yet he knew from the phone pressed close to your ear that you wouldn’t be leaving just yet.

Instead, he came close, perplexed as you took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

You could only imagine how their faces would light up at the news.

You were all going to be okay.

This would soon be over.

In just a matter of seconds.

“Alright, I’m going to go to them. Wish me luck?” He snickered. “I can’t wait to see you guys. Even ‘Mr. Trust Fund’. Kind of.” 

“We can’t wait to see you either.” 

You heard the turning of the knob as he stepped outside beginning to call out. 

“Hey! Hey, I need help-” 

And your dreams and fantasies were shattered.

Instead replaced with horrified shouts and screams. 

And the sound of rapid pounding gunfire.

As the call suddenly disconnected.

In just a matter of seconds.


	6. Grey Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing contact with Zen you begin hurrying even more to reach the theater.

Your hand began to tremble as you heard the monotone voice coming from the other line. 

“Your call has been disconnected.” 

You shook your head slowly, gradually quickening with your utter horror as you began to rush out the door, your feet hardly having a chance to steady on the ground as you burst forward. 

Jumin immediately followed after you, shouting out confusedly, Jahee coming shortly after.

Jumin caught you as you twisted to make your way down the next flight of stairs, clamping onto your hand. 

“MC, what’s wrong? Did something happen to Zen?” He squeezed your hand, pulling you closer to him as you threatened to spill over the stairwell. 

“T-The soldiers- I-I think they shot him!” You felt tears well in your eyes as you shoved your phone into your pocket, the sounds of gunfire only replaying in your head. “O-Oh god what if-” 

“Is Zen…dead?” Jahee stopped at the next few steps ahead of you, eyes wide with horror and shock. 

Jumin sighed shakily, running a gentle thumb over your knuckles. “We…we don’t know that. All we know is that shots are fired by soldiers. But that doesn’t mean he’s dead.” 

“Are you still on the phone with him?” Jahee asked, gripping tight on the railing. 

“N-No it just disconnected.”

“So that just means his phone was shot. Best case scenario that’s all that happened.” 

“And Worst case scenario he’s dead…!” 

“And we don’t know if either one happened. Hopefully, he’s fine or just wounded-” 

Jahee began to race down the stairs, her heels clacking and rattling against the walls. 

“Well, I’m not waiting for him to be dead!” 

Jumin sighed, looking to you, seeing the determination painting your expression. 

“We won’t let him die,” Jumin gave you a reassuring smile. “But that doesn’t mean we need to lose our cool.” 

You nodded slowly, hastily making your way down the stairs at an easy pace, Elizabeth 3rd shuffling awkwardly in the bag. 

You caught up with Jahee at the end, pressed against the door, listening for the undead. 

They were distant. 

You all crept out slowly, seeing merely hoardes of their figures outside the front door, hollowed gazes wavering about. 

“Mr. Han, you said there was a back entrance didn’t you? Can’t we unlock it from the inside.” 

“Yes, we can.” 

“Good, then we can focus on getting to Zen.” 

She began to rush forward, only stopping when Jumin gripped onto her shoulder, frowning. 

“That’s much easier said than done. Jahee, I know you’re very worried about Zen. We all are. But we need to keep calm about this. We will be no good to him if we die in our haste.” 

She let out a deep breath, her hands wrapping into fists. “I know…I just…I want to get there as soon as we can.” 

“And we will. But we need to control ourselves. We don’t want to take on more than we can handle.” 

She gave a feeble nod, softening. “Okay, I can do that. Thank you…” 

“Of course.” He gave a small dip of his head, making your way to the back entrance. 

From then on it was merely a case of continuing to move, keeping your heads low to the ground, and keeping as much distance as possible from the corpses. 

Yet soon another threat came to be. 

The military.

The three of you came to the center of downtown, the afternoon shifting into the sunset with warm colors drenching the sky. 

And military along with it.

Helicopters began to scatter the sky, the sound of the choppers somehow even worse than any wailing dead.

Yet even worse was the gunshots.

You watched as a group of survivors poured onto the roof of the tallest structure, muffled shouts and screams sinking into your ears as you passed by.

They were almost tearing at the passing helicopter, arms flailing and jaws dropped as they shrieked. 

They almost sounded like the undead. 

And it appeared the military thought so as well. 

For soon bullets began to fly. 

You watched the squirming bodies go still and red, dropping back against those attempting to run and those far gone. 

“Oh my goodness…” Jahee’s breath caught in her throat, gaze wider than dinner plates. “They…They just shot them…” 

“Zen was right….you can’t even tell who’s human anymore.” You muttered, a puzzle clicking in your head. “That must be what happened with him.” 

“So if they see us will they think we’re one of them?” 

“Depends on what you say I suppose,” Jumin looked to you. “What did he say when he went after the soldiers?”

“He needed help.” 

“Split second decision…” He huffed. “That’s all it takes.” 

“And then it’s over.” 

You looked on to the following blocks, practically hearing the music that would flow from the theater. 

And you began to go much faster. 

Until you came to the dreaded building. 

And something much more terrifying waited inside.

For was either going to be a miracle.

Or a tragedy. 

Or perhaps, something in-between.


	7. By a Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you go into the theater you begin to try to search for Zen, alive or otherwise.

You watched as military passed along theater, yelling orders to and fro, the last bits of people making their way along. 

And somehow they were stone-faced.

The only time you would see their expressions contort was to yell at one another, their words loud and booming. 

Jumin pressed his side against the wall, brow furrowed and scowls engraving his features, pulling you closer as the steps of their boots burst against every inch of the building. 

They almost sounded like beasts. 

And while you tried to deny it, there was nothing going against that idea.

Yet eventually they disappeared farther down the roads.

And you rushed forward.

For there was no noise inside. 

You caught sight of all the bodies littering the ground, finding that they were all actually dead at this point, their eyes peeled back with gaping jaws. 

None of them looked like Zen.

“Aren’t they’re only two floors?” Jumin asked, lining a hand over the railing of the stairs, the ornate towering walls clustering about you.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Jahee will you be fine on your own? I’d like to explore the first floor with MC while you search the second.” 

“That sounds fine,” She nodded in agreement, walking up the first couple of steps. “I’ll give a holler if I find him.” 

“As will we.” He dipped his head softly, watching as she faded away with her heels clacking against the wooden floors. 

And it was simply the two of you.

Jumin approached you carefully, the two of you beginning to make your way down the halls.

And Jumin started to speak. 

“Darling, I know you’ve seen a lot today…we all have. But I wanted to know if you’re truly doing okay.” He murmured, looking to you. “Today has been a hard day for everyone but I can’t help but think you’ve received the blunt of the blow.” 

You sighed, folding your lips. “It’s been…hard but there’s only one thing I’m truly scared of.” 

He tipped his head confusedly. “What’s that?”

“…Losing you.” You replied, stopping along the hall tensely. “I just don’t know what I would do if that happened.” 

Tears began to brim in your ideas from the idea, heart speeding by the second as your breath got caught in your throat. 

Jumin took your arm and pulled you to him, pressing a kiss to your temple fondly. “MC, I’m not going anywhere, I can assure you that.” He hummed. “And nothing is going to happen to you either.” 

“But everything could go wrong so quickly…what if one of those things bite you…?” You sank against him, tightening your hold on him. “W-What if I have to kill you?”

“That won’t happen love.” 

“What if…What if I get bit?” You glanced up to him, lips folded. “What’ll you do?”

“Turtledove, look at me.” Jumin turned you to face him, cupping your cheek in his hand, eyes wide and serious.

“I won’t let anything happen to either you or me. We are going to get through this together, and I will do anything to keep that so.” 

You buried your head in the crook of his neck, feeling as he embraced with tenderly, like a dream he never wanted to end. 

“I’m sorry…” You said weakly, sighing.

“Don’t be,” Jumin replied, his words oddly quiet. “To be perfectly honest I’m terrified. I’m so scared of something happening to you. I’d be losing…everything….I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” 

“What’re we going to do after this?” You peered upwards, scrunching up your nose. “Is there even going to be an after this?”

“There will be,” He cooed. “And I can promise you it’ll be utterly wonderful-”

Jahee’s astounded shriek erupted throughout the building, the two of you snapping back and racing up the stairs towards her.

And what you found, nearly caused the same thing.

But instead, it was laughter, full of joy and wonder.

It was Zen.

He was alive. 

But his arm was dangling by a thread. 

blood soaked his clothes and the floor against him, a pitiful wheeze escaping him as he tried to keep his arm in place.

But there was no chance of it staying. 

The muscles and flesh were practically dangling only held together by a few pathetic strands of blood soaked skin, the bullet long gone but its effects clear.

“Zen!” You cried, kneeling down, with wide eyes. “Zen you’re okay!” 

He gave a crooked grin, shrugging, only to sputter up raspy breaths. “I’ve been better but yeah…I guess I am.” 

“Hello Zen, I’m glad to see your alive.” Jumin knelt down beside you, his brows raising. 

“I’m almost glad to see you too.” 

He burst into strained coughs, crimson sputtering from his mouth as he clamped onto his arm.

“Jeez, they did a number on me…” He huffed, his breaths ragged. “Do you think there’s anything we can do…? Is there a hospital nearby?”

“None of them are close enough here. Your wound would only be worse by then, We can’t just point ointment on it and call it a day. It’s already infected, we can’t let it spread.” Jahee exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest.

“You know what we have to do don’t we?” She questioned, any delight being snagged from the room.

Jumin nodded.

“Yes, I do.” 

And before you could even ask, you watched as they pulled out a pair of knives.

And it clicked in your head.

Amputation.


	8. Removal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Zen’s wound to be infected, you’re met with no other choice but to amputate it.

“Wait…what’re you guys doing…?” Zen furrowed his brow, sinking back against the wall, hovering his other hand protectively over his arm. 

You were all silent, glancing to one another before Jumin eventually sighed, frowning. 

“Zen, we’re going to remove your arm.” 

“W-What?” He threw himself upwards, pulling his legs to his chest in utter horror. “Y-You’ve got to be kidding! R-Right…?”

“We’re…not.” Jahee cleared her throat nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “We have to do it to prevent the spread of the infection.” 

“J-Jeez it’s not like I got bit what’re you doing talking about amputation?” 

“You may not have been bitten but infection is still infection. While this won’t turn you into one of those things it will still kill you if not handled.” 

“How is c-cutting it off going to help it?” 

“Preventing it from spreading. We can’t handle the already existing infection but we can prevent the one that could come from the removal. We just need to bandage and clean the wound. You’ll be fine.” 

She slipped out a knife from her pocket, finding that you had gathered a few from the kitchen before leaving. 

The one in Jahee’s hand specifically being, a butcher knife.

“Holy-” Zen’s breath became caught in his throat, shuffling awkwardly as he desperately attempted to scramble to his feet. “S-Seriously?”

Jumin nodded, snatching out a ball of cloth. “This is the best thing we have for you to bite onto.” 

“N-Not even any alcohol…?”

“I wasn’t exactly expecting this. But either way, I’m not typically known for being a drinker. of whiskey.” 

“I wish you were…” 

“I would’ve brought my wine if you had told me we were doing an amputation. I would’ve gotten my medical degree as well while I was at it. But at the very least I brought hydrogen peroxide” 

You felt a hint of a somber smile tug at your lips as you crumpled back, watching as Jahee looked to you with a look of knowing. 

“MC, I need you to hold him down while Jumin and I remove and bandage the wound.” 

“O-Oh…” 

“Please, I know it’s not exactly a dream come true but we need this. Zen isn’t going to like this.” 

“I’m not liking it now…!” 

“My point exactly. But it’s for the best.” 

You nodded hesitantly, creeping forward as Jumin rounded towards the dangling limb, you yourself taking his place. 

You handed Zen the ball of cloth that Jumin had left by his side, giving a weak grin. “It’ll be over soon…I guess.” 

“MC please…”

“It’s either this or you dying. We have to do whatever we can to keep that from happening.” 

He huffed, puffing his cheeks out indignantly as he tipped his head up to the ceiling. “Alright just…get it over with as soon as you can. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

The three of you let out a deep breath as Zen squeezed his eyes tight, his stomach surely tying into knots. 

“Alright, on the count of three,” Jumin hummed, bandages, medicine, and rags drenched in his hands. 

“One.” 

“Two.” 

“Three!” 

You slammed your hands onto his chest as Jahee rammed the knife just below his shoulder, Zen letting out an anguished scream as it only dug deeper, crimson sputtering out wildly. 

“S-Stop!” He yelled. “Stop it!” 

Jahee had tears brimming in her gaze as she only applied more and more pressure, the muscles and remaining bone shattering and crackling with sickening tears echoing in your ears.

“Jahee please!” He continued wriggling beneath your grip, finding all of your body weight pressed against him in your frenzy to keep him still. 

“I-I can’t!” She cried, blood coating her fingers as she separated the final bits of flesh and tendons, lifeless bits dribbling against the skin, scarlet still oozing out as she finished. 

By then, Zen had passed out. 

“J-Jumin hurry!” 

Your husband nodded as Jahee stepped back, collecting her things in a hurry, staring in terror at the sight before you.

Your job as well was done.

But Jumin’s was far from it.

He lifted the bit that was left, holding back his comments as scarlet-drenched his palms, wrapping the flimsy bits of skin around itself before taking the hydrogen peroxide and spilling it onto the wound, coiling the bandage around it tightly.

He wound it into a knot, sighing as droplets of red snuck through, finding that it wouldn’t stop such a thing for awhile. 

“Do you think that’ll really help it…?”

“The peroxide should help clear the dead tissue and stop the bleeding. From then on it’s the body’s responsibility to begin its natural process,” He gave a reassuring glint to you, setting a hand on your shoulder. “I think he’ll be fine.” 

“You do?”

“Yes, we just have to wait fro him to wake up. We can secure the area in the meantime, and perhaps contact Luciel or Yoosung.” 

“Yoosung…?” Your eyes widened to the size of saucers, gasping. “Oh goodness, how is he?” 

“I heard from Jahee he was trying to get to a safe area. But that was hours ago.” He folded his lips. “Has he updated us?”

“He hasn’t sent anything in the chat since.” She stated. “We can only hope for the best.” 

“Hope for the best…” You muttered. “That’s all anyone can do right now isn’t it?”

“It is…” Jumin rose to his feet, wiping away the red that painted his hands before helping you up. “As long as we have something to hope for at least.” 

He looked to you, smiling gently before speaking.

“And I know I do.”


	9. Safe-Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it becomes night, you start to secure the area and get a hold of Yoosung.

The evening had shifted into the night with stars twinkling in the sky as you secured the theater, making sure the remaining doors were locked.

Zen was coming in and out of consciousness, his incoherent mumbles fading in and out, with random words. 

Jahee stayed near him, keeping a cloth against his forehead, having it remain damp and steady upon him.

You, however, sat on the stage of the grand room where so many were meant to perform. the cool wooden floorboard beneath you.

The lights were dim as they gazed out onto the endless rows of seats before you, velvet red going as far as the very eye could see. 

You nearly found yourself drifting off.

Until you heard a voice bounce against the many walls and reach you.

“Darling, what’re you doing here?”

It was your husband’s. 

You sat up, smiling sweetly as he joined you on the stage, sitting down beside you.

“I’ve never explored the theater like this,” You explained, leaning against him. “It’s nice…on its own.” 

He nodded. “I suppose so.” He replied. “Without the context we have, it’s a lovely place.” 

“I remember when we’d come to go see Zen’s plays, you’d always be so fascinated by the decorations.” You snickered. “I thought it was cute.” 

His cheeks became sprinkled with pink, grinning. “Y-You did?” 

“I did!” You beamed. “I think even right now it’s one of the few little things I have left.” 

He sighed. “If we’re going, to be honest, I’d always adore how you’d remember some of the lines and mutter them here and there throughout the day. It was precious…” 

You reddened like a strawberry, your breath getting caught in your throat. “O-Oh…!” 

“I’m sorry, I just…I don’t think I realized how much I missed it.” He folded his lips. “We might not be able to do it again but I’ll at least always treasure those memories.” 

“We might be able to again…” You reassured him, leaning against him, winding an arm around his own. “Things can go back to the way they were.” 

“That’s a nice thought. But that’s not what matters in the end to me. Or even what made going to this theater so enjoyable to me.” 

“What made it so enjoyable then?”

“It was you, love. You were always the one who made it worthwhile.” He shifted his head along your own, locks of his hair tickling your forehead. “Seeing your face light up the way it did…made it worth whatever the cost.” 

You were stunned, finding that no words were able to describe the warmth bursting into your chest. 

“Even now, just your smile makes all of this fighting worth it. I’d do it all over again. Just to know you’re safe and we’re together.” 

“In the end, it makes it all worth it…” 

He pressed a kiss to your temple, softening. “Exactly-” 

You both felt a buzzing on your phones, snatching them out confusedly to see a message popping up in a chatroom.

From none other than Yoosung. 

Both you and Jumin glanced to each other, eyes wider than saucers as you burst onto the chatroom. 

“Hey, are you guys okay?”

“Yes, MC, Zen, Jahee, Elizabeth 3rd, and I have boarded ourselves in the theater for tonight. Where are you?”

“I’m with a few other survivors. We tried to get into one of the safe zones when they set up security on the borders…We’ve been hiding away from those things…” 

You furrowed your brow, looking to Jumin worriedly. 

“How far are you from the city?” 

“I can’t really focus on moving if that’s what you mean MC. I’d really like to! Honest! But…someone in our group was bit…” 

“Stay away from them.” 

“We’re trying to keep them as comfortable as possible.”

“That’s not the safest idea. Distance yourself.” 

“I can’t! They need me!” 

You heard Jumin huff, annoyance glinting onto his expression before you squeezed his hand, feeling him pull you into his lap, his arms entangling around you as they always seemed to. 

“You won’t be any good to them if they bite you back Yoosung.” 

You twisted to face him, curling your fingertips through his hair and lowering your voice slightly. 

“Be nice to him, I’m sure Yoosung is already well aware.” 

He let out a deep breath, agreeing with a faint nod, only lightening as you peppered hm with kisses. 

“Just be very careful okay?

“Okay MC! I’m glad to see you guys are okay. I’ll try to keep you updated okay?”

“Alright.” 

“But um…do any of you guys know what’s going on with 707?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I was in a chatroom with him this afternoon while my group and I were resting and he suddenly stopped talking like something happened. Is he okay?” 

You felt your chest tangle into knots and crackles of stress.

“No…we don’t. We were hoping to get in contact with him once Zen is doing better.” 

“Oh well…he hasn’t called me. I’m worried something happened.” 

There was a pause.

And Yoosung spoke again.

“I mean, anything could happen, right?” 

And it hit you then that anything could’ve truly happened to him.

Including losing him.


	10. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first steps to total decay begin to take place.

“What if…” You leaned forward, covering your face in your hands as the idea seeped into your head, glancing back to Jumin. “Do you think something could’ve happened to him…?”

“No- it’s at least unlikely isn’t it?” Jumin ran his fingers through his hair, furrowing his brow worriedly. “He typically so prepared.” 

“But how could anyone predict this?” 

“I don’t know but if anyone could its Luciel,” Jumin helped you to your feet as he entwined his hand with yours, only calmed as you squeezed it comfortingly, his heartbeat steadying. 

“Let’s just talk to Jahee about this first,” You said lightly. “Before we decide anything we need to discuss this with her.” 

“Right…right of course.” 

You made your way to Jahee a bit hastily, Jumin muttering things to himself as you rushed up the stairs making your way to her.

Before you reached the door you tugged on his hand, pulling him to face you, eyes wider than dinner plates. 

“Jumin please…just take a deep breath. Even if we can’t get to 707 we’ll be fine. You know that.” 

He let out a deep breath, resting his head on your shoulder, his shoulders dropping as you twirled his messy strands of hair through your fingers. 

He seemed almost shaky, messily trying to gain his cool as he closed his eyes, straightening his posture.

“You’re right…you always are…I just…” He huffed. “You know…” 

You gave a small smile, nodding as he exhaled, opening the door to see Jahee.

She was resting just beside Zen, her soft snores bouncing against the walls. 

“Jahee?” Jumin leaned over her, nudging her shoulder before she stirred, looking up at the two of you confusedly. 

“Yes…what…what is it?” 

“We just spoke with Yoosung in one of the chatrooms.” 

“Oh? How is he?”

“He’s fine,” You stated. “His group…might not be.” 

She got to her feet, frowning. “What do you mean?” 

“One of their members were bit. Yoosung and the others refuse to leave them.” 

“Why?”

“A comfortable send off.” 

Jahee scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. “However sweet that may be it’s reckless!” 

“That’s what Jumin tried to say,” You shrugged. “He didn’t listen.” 

“Goodness…” She drifted off, tapping her foot. “What’re we going to do about him then? What if he’s bit? Or injured? Or what if he even-” 

A groan.

You all snapped your heads to the ground.

Zen.

He was shifting in his sleep, grabbing onto what remained of his arm, his lids scrunching tight before slowly opening, glancing between the three of you.

“What…what’s going on?” He mumbled, managing a small grin. “What’re you guys all doing like that…?”

“And where’s…?” His words trailed off, gaze moving to his arm.

He was silent for a moment. 

And then it clicked. 

He moaned with a dreaded realization. 

“I was…I was hoping that part wasn’t real…” 

He tried to sit up, only stopped when Jahee knelt down quietly stressing to him not to.

“I have to do something you know,” He muttered in response, hanging onto her arm as she reluctantly helped. “I don’t just wanna rot here…” 

“We wouldn’t let that happen.” 

“How can you keep it from happening in the first place….”

“The RFA has always been a family hasn’t it?” You asked, your hands balling into fists. “We don’t just stop that now do we?” 

“The circumstances are so different now MC-”

“Every family has different circumstances but they don’t quit on each other,” You puffed out your chest proudly, stomping your foot. “And we’re not going to quit on each other now!” 

“All right, one step at a time…” Zen rose to his feet, shuffling over to one of the windows, the lights that flickered in the cities somehow lighting up your dreary worlds. “That’s all it takes-” 

The lights began to die.

From the flickers that went on in the afternoon to the wheezes and gasps for life came the final breath, each building after building pouring out into darkness.

Until the very last lights surrounding you too went out.

And you were left in darkness.


	11. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When brought to the edge you’re forced to make a questioning decision.

“What…what happened…?” Jahee lurked towards the window, eyes widening with horror as your vision darkened to almost nothing. 

“They’re out…” You muttered, your chest binding furiously into woeful knots. “T-They’re really a-all out…” 

“We still have some…” You watched a small light appear from Jumin’s phone, “It’s not ideal but it’s what we have. Here, turn yours on.” 

You followed after him, the small bit of light from your phone bursting onto the floors. “We can’t survive like this though…you know that.” 

“It’s all we’ve got at the moment I suppose,” He sighed. “We’d need matches or something of the sort otherwise.” 

“Where exactly are we going to get those?” Zen spun around his gaze following the light. “Especially where you can’t even see in front of your face.” 

Jahee folded her lips, trailing close to the door, her phone brightening in moments. “Well…the military certainly has plenty, don’t they?” 

“What’re you proposing?” 

“They have to have set up base camps right?” She asked, tipping her head to the side curiously. “They must’ve left some supplies-”

“And soldiers. It’s far too dangerous!” Jumin scrunched up his nose, frowning. “They didn’t hesitate to shoot Zen, if we’re caught taking their things we’ll be more than acceptable target practice!” 

“What other choice do we have? We don’t have night vision, Mr. Han.” 

“We need to be practical here, and there’s a far worse chance that one of us will be hurt, and with Zen already injured we shouldn’t be willing to risk more.” 

“Don’t let me hold us back from being able to survive through this!” Zen snapped, shooting daggers at Jumin. “Listen, I get that safety is important for you, but safety kind of went off the table the moment the dead came back to life!” 

“Safety isn’t a concept that you can just throw away!” Jumin growled, stepping forward. “Once you’re able to throw that away you can just as easily throw away morals and ethics as well!” 

“Well considering I got shot by those meant to protect us I wouldn’t say we’re too far off are we-”

“Just because others remove their morals doesn’t mean we have to as well Zen. Or is that really the kind of person you are?” 

“The kind of person I am-” 

You glanced to Jahee, nodding off as you both grabbed onto whoever was closest, dragging them away.

You took hold of Jumin, Jahee snagging Zen away. 

“You both have points, but we need to think about what’s best for us in the end,” You let out a deep breath. “And survival is what’s most important. Jumin you practically said it yourself. We’re no use dead.” 

“And while Zen has a point, we shouldn’t sacrifice our humanity because others have. That’s a typical lesson that’s taught to children by parents.” Jahee remarked.

“So what do we do?” 

You contemplated for a moment, the gears turning in your head. 

“We check out abandoned areas first. Like..hardware stores? There’s one nearby isn’t there?” 

“Just a block down the road. But those things might still be there…we don’t know where the military has wiped them out…if they’ve even done that…”

“That’s just a risk we’ll have to take,” You glanced to Zen, almost pleading. “but you know as well as I do that we shouldn’t be so willing to give up our humanity to survive.” 

“Hey! I’m not exactly wanting this you know MC!”

“That’s not what they’re saying,” Jumin rushed to your defense, collecting his things from their resting place, handing the rest to you. 

Elizabeth 3rd gave you a small greeting, dipping her head outwards, her white fur barely peeking out in the dim light before Zen wretched forward. 

“Then what’re you saying?”

Jumin scoffed, opening the door for you. “I’m not having this conversation. We’ve already decided what we’re going to do.” 

“Yeah too bad your money can’t save us now.” 

You watched as he groaned, skulking off, Jahee giving you a worried expression before going after him.

“I hope you know I’m not trying to start anything,” Jumin rubbed a hand behind his neck, his shoulders dropping. “I’m trying to be as logical as possible.” 

“Zen’s just…in a rough place right now.” You said. “I’m sure he’s only meaning the best. I’m sure that’s all you’re meaning too.” 

“Of course I am love.” 

“Then we should also try to be patient. He’s been through a lot.”

Even Jumin let out a deep breath, nodding as he gave you a warm grin.

It always somehow assured you of a brighter future.

“More than most people have. I’ll put my best foot forward if it helps.” 

And it did.

Immensely.

You made your way down the stairs, the bodies littering the floor now a cool shade of blue against the lifeless, pale skin.

Decay was setting in.

Undead or otherwise.

And it would only become clearer as you moved.

For all you heard as you drew closer to the hardware store was the loud sorrowful wails of the undead.

And a dreaded feeling drenched in its wake.


	12. Exit Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the hardware store and try to find a way to find a way out.

You had crept to the hardware store with a quiet unsteadiness that filled every bit of you.

The dead had lumbered about, their skin beginning to peel back, revealing muscle and bone.

Their cries had drawn one another into an enormous horde, each one wailing aimlessly. 

You had kept yourselves as close to the walls and cars and you possibly could, your breath tying into utter knots when they’d draw near.

And it didn’t seem to be much better for others.

Jumin would always pull you as close as he could when they’d skulk by, his body chilled to the very bone as he’d hold himself still.

Jahee would clamp a hand over her own mouth, Zen placing himself in front of her, eyes wide and horrified at the scattered moans and cries.

It had felt like ages until you reached the hardware store, the doors opening to unveil the immense wide space within, the only light being those tiny dribbles from windows of the early hours.

“Okay, let’s start looking for flashlights and batteries. We can meet back up here.” Jumin exclaimed, shadows faintly painting his features.

“Zen and I can search together Mr. Han,” Jahee replied, Zen giving her a small smile in response. “I’m sure you’d like to stick with MC.” 

“Thank you.” Jumin dipped his head politely, moving to you as the other two split off, your voices echoing throughout. 

“Where do you think it would be?” You asked, peering up at him. 

“I’m not exactly a fan of hardware stores so…I can’t make a very well educated guess.” He grimaced, folding his lips. “But surely it’s here.” 

“It should be…” You nodded in agreement, rounding the corners.

And what you came to was another room, manager’s office engraved on the frame of the door.

“We can check it out,” You proposed. “It wouldn’t hurt.” 

“What’s inside may, however,” He frowned, moving ahead of you, gesturing to you. “Hang on a moment.” 

You stepped back, watching as Jumin opened the door, a quiet moan echoing from the hinges as it opened, following after him only when he gave you a small smile.

The office was empty, the creak of the ceiling fan above being the only sound aside from your voices. 

“Could you check the cabinets? I’ll check the desk drawers.” He said, beginning to search.

You found most of the cabinets to full of now useless objects, papers, and documents littering the shelves.

“MC!” 

Your search was interrupted as Jumin called out to you, twisting around to see what he held in his hand. 

Car keys. 

Your face lit up, smiling from ear to ear.

“You’re kidding me!” You exclaimed. “Let’s see if there’s a car out there!” 

“You read my mind dear.” 

You both rushed out the door as quick as your feet could carry you, your heart pounding with excitement that you thought would never return.

You burst through the back door, scattered cars lining the empty parking lot. 

And all it took was the press of the button.

For just moments after, a murky gray vehicle lit up.

And your exit ticket became much more clear.


	13. Behind the Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you finally prepare to leave with the car, Yoosung updates you.

You both had erupted to Jahee and Zen, racing inside, beginning to give them the news, delight practically seeping from you.

You had found them on the other end, their bodies twisting to face you curiously, eyes wide like dinner plates at the sudden sounds.

“What is it?” Zen’s face scrunched up confusedly, frowning. 

“We found car keys!” You exclaimed, almost breathless, Jumin himself unable to hide his smile stretching from ear to ear. 

“You found car keys…?” Jahee stared blankly for a moment, processing the words before beaming, almost like the spark to a flame. “You found car keys!”

“The car is just in the parking lot,” Jumin said, his voice light. “it’s ready to go when we are!” 

“Y-You’re kidding…” 

Jumin revealed the keys to them, swinging it about his index finger. 

“I can very much assure you I am not.” 

Zen’s jaw gaped open in his surprise, grabbing onto Jahee, excited gasps coming from him like a child.

“W-Well what’re we waiting for?” 

“We still need the flashlights and batteries,” Jumin answered, stuffing the keys back into his pocket. “If something happens to the car we don’t want to have to rely on natural light to make sure we survive.” 

“Zen and I already found them!” Jahee grinned brightly, pointing towards one of the aisles. “We were going to the meetup when you both started yelling.”

They lead you to the flashlights and batteries, all of you stocking up to the best of your ability the halls becoming lit up by the time you were prepared to leave.

By the end of it, you made your way out to the parking lot, pointing out the car amongst the scattered vehicles.

Yet as you prepared to leave, your phone began to buzz.

And as you snatched it out you saw just who exactly was calling.

Yoosung.

And the moment you brought it to your ears, you were met with panic.

“MC!” Yoosung cried, his breaths ragged and heavy, his words breaking slightly. “MC, you’re okay? How are the others? Are they okay-” 

“Slow down, slow down.” You lowered your tone, your brow furrowing worriedly. “What’s the matter?” 

“T-That obvious?” He laughed weakly, sputtering into murky coughs. “U-Um…w-well remember that person I was talking about who had been bit…?”

“Yeah…”

Nervousness bloomed in your chest, the others glancing at you with concern, Jumin nearing you, tipping his head.

“S-She t-turned…”

“Are you okay? Did she bite you?”

“I’m…” He hesitated, letting out a deep breath. “I’m fine…”

“One of the other people tried to…tried to e-end their pain b-but t-they broke down. S-She tore them apart…I-I tried to help but I…”

He drifted off, a sorrowful whimper escaping him.

“Yoosung, where are you? Are you safe?”

“Y-Yeah…I locked myself in one of the classrooms. W-Why?”

“We got a car, we’re going to come to you. Can you send directions?” 

“Sure! T-Thank you MC.”

“We’ll get there as soon as we can,” You assured him, a small text with the directions being sent just after. “Hold tight alright?”

“I-I’ll try.” He laughed weakly. “I can’t wait to see you guys…”

“We can’t wait to see you too.”

You hung up, moving into the car beside Zen, Jumin seating himself beside the driver, Jahee. 

“We need to get to Yoosung,” You said, peering forward. “He sent me directions to his college.” 

“Did something happen with the member of their group?” Jumin asked, twisting back to face you. 

“She turned…he’s trapped in a classroom now.” 

Jahee shifted her shoulders, reaching out her palm for you to hand her your phone. “Here, let me see the directions.” 

You gave them to her without question, watching as she scanned through the phone before placing the directions into her own, the automated voice giving you a tad bit of hope.

And without a word, Jahee started the engine.

And you erupted forward onto the road ahead.


	14. A Chance to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While driving to Yoosung, you stop during the night to rest.

You had been driving for what felt like hours, stars decorating the sky with murky dark blues drenching overhead.

The car let out roars and squeaks with your sharp turns, the gentle thumping against the road somehow comforting as you made your way down the road. 

Eventually, you had stopped for a rest at a gas station, the car sputtering desperately for a refuel as you halted.

The area was rather empty, only a few distant, empty cars scattered about, forest and such enveloping around it. 

You stepped out with Jumin onto the edge of the road, his head tipped up to the sky, his shoulders drooping with a soft sigh.

“I used to look out here with my father when he was able…” He hummed. “He taught me the constellations and the stories behind them.” 

“Did you have a favorite?” 

“I gained a fondness for Libra as it was the zodiac that went with my birthday. Truthfully, it was biased.” He chuckled. “Nowadays, disregarding my favoritism I’d say it was Pegasus.” 

“Pegasus?”

He nodded, pulling you close for a moment, pointing it out. “It’s hard for some to see as it’s upside down.” He said. “See, if you follow it that way you can figure out the neck and the legs.” 

“What’s the story behind it?”

“In Greek Mythology when Perseus severed Medusa’s head, drops of blood fell into the ocean. When it mixed with the sea foam, Pegasus was born.” He grinned. “But if you asked me, I don’t personally think that’s how horses are born.” 

“Not quite.” 

Jumin appeared content for a moment, until his face suddenly fell, frowned, his lips folding. “I haven’t been able to tp speak to my father before any of this began. I’ve tried calling him…he hasn’t answered.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” 

“I don’t want to go back into the city and have to see him as one of those things…” He lowered his voice, looking down at the ground. “I don’t think my heart could take it.” 

“Don’t worry. All of our phones are draining low on battery, his has probably just died at this point.” 

“I hope so…” He murmured, a deep breath slipping from his lips. “I truly do.”

Your expression scrunched up sadly, setting down the bag and pulling out Elizabeth 3rd, she herself letting out a confused mew at the sudden movement.

“Well, we’ve still got our little family at least.” You told him, trying to cheer him up as best as you could, Elizabeth clearly brightening as she noticed Jumin, pawing at him curiously. 

He smirked lightly, taking Elizabeth in his arms, beginning to knead at him erupting into a purr. 

“If I’m to be perfectly honest, it’s the only thing keeping me going at this point,” He muttered. “You’re the only reason I find I’m able to breathe now.” 

“Well, we’re not going anywhere.” You assured him, holding his face in your hands, pressing a kiss to his nose. “You know that.” 

His lips stretched from ear to ear, warmth, and adoration sparkling in his gaze. “And I’ll do everything I can to ensure that.” 

Before you could respond, however, Jahee let out a yell, calling to the others, gesturing to you to come near. 

She was setting everything back up, leaning against the side of the vehicle. “I’ve got it ready to go. Are you all ready?” 

Zen yawned, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I’d say I’m ready to hit the hay while we’re driving though,” He snickered. “Don’t worry, I don’t yawn.” 

“As long as you get your rest,” She assured him, dipping her head. “How about the rest of you?”

Jumin gave Elizabeth 3rd another stroke of her fur, setting her into your bag, her purrs still remaining as she settled herself within.

“I’m ready, are you darling?” 

You nodded. “I am.” 

Jahee gave a dip of her head, all of you slipping into the car, the engine quickly sputtering into life, roaring brightly. 

And for once the world seemed calm.

However whether it was the calm before the storm, you were unsure.


	15. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the morning’s arrival, you come to Yoosung’s university and begin searching for him.

The morning had stretched across the world around you in the coming hours, the car twisting and turning about on the road seemingly endless. 

Until you came to the university. 

The gate was ajar, bodies both undead and human alike, the cobblestone roads torn about messily, the buildings’ windows shattered and even blood stained. 

Soon enough the car halted, everyone stepping out, lips parted and eyes widened with utter surprise. 

“I…It’s like a natural disaster took place.” Jahee murmured, frowning. “I suppose it has in some sense.” 

You snatched out your phone, beginning to text Yoosung, your feet begging to race forward after him. 

“Where are you?” 

“East Side. Third classroom to the right.”

You prepared to leave when your phone buzzed again.

“Please Hurry.”

Your brow furrowed, rushing along, an odd feeling of desperation erupting inside of you, urging others to follow.

“MC, what’s the matter?” Jumin asked, catching up with you, scrunching up his nose, wrapping a hand around your arm. “Did Yoosung send you a message?”

“He did.” You admitted, twisting about to face the east building, the building itself towering above you, dried, darkening red dotting along the walls.

Against one of these walls was a body, utterly torn apart. 

“That…That must be the person he told me of…” You muttered. “The one who was killed…”

“That’s…” Jumin sighed, leaning his head away. “We should keep moving.” 

You nodded lightly, shifting away, following after him as he opened the main front door, a creak and groan emanating throughout. 

And inside you found Yoosung’s turned group member. 

“Help me…please…Help…” 

The moans slipped from the former person, their hair ratty and tangled, jaw unhinged, their head continuously banging against the frame. 

And as you both came in it took notice. 

It wrenched its head to you, gaze drenched in red, letting out a murky cry.

“Please! Help me…!” 

It began to burst forward, arms flailing wildly. 

“Get behind me now!” Jumin yelled, moving you behind him, kicking it back smashing his foot against its skull, a sickening crack seeping into your ear.

Blood coated your husband’s shoe when you looked, Jumin huffing, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced at you. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes…I am…” You nodded nervously, a bit of you still processing the situation.

“”I’m sorry…but I’m sure you’re aware that the situation was unavoidable. I wish we wouldn’t have had to deal with it, however.” 

“It’s…It’s fine.” You looked away, swallowing hard. “I know why.” 

That didn’t exactly remove the unease.

Not by a longshot.

You took a deep breath, puffing out your chest, your hand hovering on the knob.

“Let’s just get to Yoosung. The sooner we’re done with this, the better.” 

You opened the door, opening it to reveal exactly who you were looking for. 

Yoosung.

His hair was disheveled, suddenly almost sickeningly pale, lips even tinted blue hints of bruises and wounds scattering his face. 

He lit up at the sight of you, staggering to his feet, only to collapse, letting out a weakened whimper, only managing to lift up his upper body, smiling.

“Hey, guys…it’s good to see you.” 

“Yoosung!” Zen sprinted forward, sitting down by his side, tears springing to his eyes. “Oh man, I missed you!” 

“I…” He stared confusedly at Zen’s arm. “I have some questions.” 

“We’ll answer them soon enough, don’t worry.” You assured him, the others moving towards him. “Let’s check out that leg of yours first.” 

“Oh no, it’s fine really-d-don’t worry about it-please.” He tightened his grip on his pant leg as you neared the limb, kneeling down before it.

“We need to check it out to ensure it’s not too bad. We’ve got medicine to handle it you don’t need to freak out.” 

“S-Seriously it’s fine MC, d-don’t worry!” 

“Yoosung, I have to.” 

He hesitated, closing his eyes and turning away as if shameful.

And as you lifted his pant leg you saw what exactly it was.

A bite mark.


	16. The Unveiling Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yoosung’s reveal, you’re forced to figure out what to do when the inevitable comes.

“Yoosung…” You gasped, clamping a hand over your mouth, horrified. “You were…”

You couldn’t even muster the words.

“It was a her…the group member. When I tried to stop her s-she grabbed onto me and… and she b-bit me.” Tears flooded his eyes, swallowing hard. “I-I was s-so scared to tell you.”

You wrapped your arms around him, his body collapsing, a wheeze bursting from him as he erupted into coughs, sobbing endlessly. 

“I-I don’t want to become one of those t-things!” He whimpered, his head buried on your shoulder. “I-I d-don’t want to hurt any of you!” 

You hushed him quietly, tightening your hold on him, almost afraid to let go. 

“It’s…It’s okay,” You whispered, a seemingly protective instinct flowing inside of you. “You’re going to be fine. We’ll figure this out.” 

“No…” He lifted his head, wiping weakly away at his eyes. “I…I know what I want you to do…”

“What is it?”

“I…I don’t want to be one of those monsters…” He murmured, his words brittle and breaking. “I…I want you to end it all b-before it happens.” 

Your breath caught in your throat, your jaw nearly dropping at the idea.

“Y-You can’t be serious!” Zen yelped, nearly angry at the idea, his nose scrunching up. “There’s no way w-we’re doing that!” 

“So you want me to become one of them?” Yoosung twisted his head to face him, his chin quivering. “I’ll hurt you! What if I bite any of you!” 

“You can’t expect any of us to do it at the very least,” Jahee said, twisting her fingers nervously through her hair. “You just simply can’t.” 

“I…I can’t do it myself,” He confessed. “I don’t want to be alone at least.” 

He looked up, eyes wide with sorrow. “You have no idea how scared I am. I just…I need you do this…please.” 

“There’s no way! No way this is happening!” Zen scrambled to his feet, pacing the room in utter denial. “You’re crazy!” 

“What else do you want me to say?” Yoosung cried, beginning to shudder. “You want me to just let myself rot away?”

“No, but…we shouldn’t have to do this!” Zen nearly yelled, stomping his foot. “You know that!” 

“Then how do you think I feel?” Yoosung curled his knees to his chest, recoiling on himself. “You think I want this? I-I just want one of you to end it for me! At least that way I don’t end up hurting others…hurting you…”

You hesitated before reaching another arm around him, cradling him almost like a child. 

“What you’re wanting is completely reasonable…” You said softly to him. “But…we just need some time to talk about it.” 

“MC please, I don’t know how much time I have left…” He turned to face you, desperation painting him. “I feel like you’re the only one on my side. I need you to do this for me.” 

“No.” Jumin snarled. “Do you even know how dangerous that is? You don’t know when you’ll turn, and MC hasn’t ever even killed one of those things before. It’s too risky.” 

“Jumin! Please.” 

“I won’t risk losing them. They’re far too important to me. I know you mean well but I can’t allow it.” 

You shifted to Jumin, taking his hand. “I need to do it.” 

“Love, you know you shouldn’t-” 

“This is his final wish. The least we can do is fulfill it,” You attempted a small grin, the heaving of your heart almost preventing it. “You can be in the room with us if you’re worried, but I need to do this.” 

He sighed weakly, folding his lips. “I…suppose. We should do whatever we can for Yoosung.” He frowned. “But there’s an issue.” 

“What?”

“I’m assuming he wouldn’t want anything painful but, we haven’t got anything other than knives truthfully. We didn’t keep guns in our home.” 

“The member who was killed by the one who turned had one. If you can get that…it’d do.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yeah. I-I am. T-There’s not much else we can do is there?” He laughed meekly, sputtering into a few faint cries. “I-It has to be done…” 

Both you and Jumin got to your feet, looking to Zen and Jahee, gesturing to your endangered friend to comfort him before having to leave. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Jumin cooed, setting a soft hand on your shoulder. “I can do it for you if you’re afraid.” 

“No,” You took in a deep breath. “It’s important we do this. You know that.” 

He nodded delicately, pressing a tender kiss to your temple. “You have a beautiful heart darling. I wish I could change this world for you.” 

“I do too.” 

And so you stepped out the door, to receive what would end your very friend’s life.

For the storm had truly emerged. 

And the calm was gone.


	17. The Other Side of the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going to retrieve what will be your friend's end, something else arrives to add insult to injury.

When you stepped out you noticed something very distinct. 

The wails and cries had grown.

You hadn’t heard them when you arrived but now they were much there.

Albeit far.

But as long their sounds rang in your ears, it wasn’t far enough.

And even worse, were the sheer numbers.

It sounded as if it were a horde, dozens upon dozens, all accumulating by the second. 

They looked like mere blurs from your spot but that didn’t make the stress building up in your chest any more relieved. 

“Here, let’s hurry.” Jumin set a light hand on your shoulder, ushering you to the body, clearly tense and ready to go. “This doesn’t feel good.” 

“No kidding,” You murmured, looking down to the open, bloody palm, the handle of a crimson dotted pistol just hanging from their fingertips. 

“Does it have bullets?” He asked, glancing consistently behind on the mass.

You checked the chamber, the holes empty.

“No,” You bit your lip, beginning to dig through the nearly tattered pockets. “They had to be prepared to reload right? Let me see.” 

Jumin nodded, yet pressed a finger to his lips gesturing to you. “Keep close to the wall just in case, be as quiet as possible love.” 

You hesitated, watching as he did the same, clenching his hands into fists, his shoulders shifting back.

And from what you saw, you quickly understood.

They were only inching closer.

They were clearly students, their voices young and higher than some, staggering forward aimlessly, mouths gaping open, crying out.

“Help me please!” 

“I need help!” 

“I’m so scared…!” 

“Someone-please!” 

You ducked your head back down, scrambling desperately, only the slightest bit of comfort emerging as you felt the group of shells press against your palm.

You snatched them out, sloppily shoving them into the chamber as the horrifying pleas only seemed to grow by the second.

You jumped to your feet, your shoes scraping against the cobblestone.

“Okay, I got it let’s-”

“Can you help me?” 

You both turned your gazes to see one of the many corpses, just a tad bit ahead of the others, head tilting just a bit, the unhinged jaw following along.

“Please…” It whimpered. “Help me…” 

Jumin took your hand, creeping as silently as possible to the door, his hold on you almost tighter than it had ever been.

For a moment, the body stared at you emptily, breathing heavily, body slumped as though it couldn’t even support its own weight. 

Yet as Jumin turned the knob, a click was heard.

And as though a chain event, something clicked in the creature as well.

“Help me!” 

It erupted in an enormous screech, its words a sobbing and cluttered mess, an animalistic tint in them.

Yet that animalistic intent was only confirmed when it burst towards you.

Jumin’s eyes widened like saucers, throwing open the door and nearly throwing you inside, following immediately afterward.

He attempted to smash the door shut, held back when the hand managed through, a deafening shriek erupting from it as the door rammed against its skin. 

Your husband cursed beneath his breath, opening the door for a second to slam a foot into its stomach, shutting the door as it the thing stumbled back.

But what Jumin saw before he closed it, appeared to have a much worse effect. 

“Are you okay?” You turned him to face you, checking his face and body for wounds of any kind, concern drenching your expression.

“There’s so many…” He muttered. “There’s so many outside MC. Just outside here.” 

“It’ll be fine,” You assured him, somehow managing a smile. “We’ll just wait for it to pass.” 

“How long will that take though?” He whispered, scrunching up his nose. “All of our supplies are in the car. We thought we’d be in and out.” 

Before he could delve further into his worries you cupped his face in your hands, curling your fingers through his hair. 

“We will wait. Let’s just take things one step at a time.” 

“Right…” He sighed, nodding. “Thank you, dear-”

He was interrupted as you heard the shattering of glass from the room the others were in, rushing forward to confront the issue.

And what you were met with was utterly terrifying.

For it was a swarm of the corpses, breaking through the glass through their seemingly endless amount of numbers. 

And they were reaching out for your remaining friends.


	18. Seclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the undead begin breaking into your small shelter, you desperately attempt to find safety, in the middle of a disaster.

The massive group of cries were hardly able to be differentiated from your friends, the shrieks melding in as if they were the very same thing.

Zen and Jahee had rushed themselves into the back left corner, Yoosung cramped in the middle, their arms wrapped around him as they tried to pull him further back.

“Jumin! MC!” Zen yelped. “I think we’d like a different view!” 

“Uh…” You glanced about desperately, reaching out and hauling them to their feet. “Come on we have to find something!” 

They staggered after you, slamming the door behind you, the screeching only muted a tad, your footsteps hardly able to drown out the sound. 

You burst up the stairs, twisting your head about, leading them into the first room.

Jumin thrashed his body towards one of the enormous bookshelves gesturing to you and Jahee. 

“Come on, help me barricade the door!” 

You all moved to his aide, Yoosung, however, collapsing into a seat, letting out a meek moan, lips blue with his darkening veins. 

You coiled your fingertips around the ends of the bookshelf, dragging it back with all of your strength, your body heaving as you managed to shroud the entrance. 

You set down your sack on the ground, Elizabeth 3rd peeking out, stretching faintly. 

Had it simply been a normal day, perhaps that would’ve delighted you.

But it wasn’t a normal day.

You weren’t even sure if you’d ever see one again.

“Oh my…” Jahee words drifted off as she approached the window on the wall across from you, her hands rising over her mouth. “There’s…there’s so many.” 

“I…I…” Yoosung erupted into coughs, blood dribbling down his chin. “I told you…we c-couldn’t get into the safe zone t-the borders…they were up a-already…” 

“How many are here?” 

“They were mainly scattered at first,” He swallowed hard, looking paler than snow. “…Different students and all but…they all became attracted to the sounds of the border…our group member scouted ahead to see if it was safe…and she came back…bit.” 

He wheezed, cocking his head back. “I guess they…they might’ve heard your car…or they just moved when they couldn’t get in…”

“So…they’ll move. This will be fine…” Zen mustered a smile, worry still clearly painting his features. “Won’t it?”

“They have to leave eventually,” Jumin muttered. “At the very least, there will be a point where we have a window of time to escape. There will have to be eventually.” 

“When though?” Jahee asked, her brow furrowed. “Without it, we’re essentially sitting ducks, and we can’t predict when it’ll happen. Hours from now? Days? Weeks? Without our supplies, we can’t sustain ourselves for that long.” 

“Well…” You thought for a moment. “The window would make a distraction right?”

“If we shattered it, that’d definitely be loud. It’d be loud enough to draw a good amount to it right?”

“We could also throw other things along with it to emphasize the ruckus,” Jumin stated. “That just might be our saving grace.” 

“So…how long do we got before we have to do something? Before we have to get back to the car?” Zen asked. “If it’s even still functioning after those things get to it.” 

“Without water, we should only go three days before we need it. But we should plan to take action beforehand-” 

Jumin was cut off by Yoosung’s breath being caught from his lungs, gasping for breath as he suddenly wriggled and his face contorting wildly. 

His eyes rolled back, a limp shuddering hand reaching out to you before he fell, his jaw hardly able to stay still. 

“M-MC…” He said with a raspy voice before dropping to the floor, his limbs bending and flailing uncontrollably, continuously searching for breath, his fingernails digging into the ground.

He screamed.

Through his attempts for air, he screamed.

And it felt as though it shook the very earth. 

“Yoosung!” Zen attempted to race to him, only halted when Jahee flung an arm in front of him like a concerned parent, her eyes widened in horror.

“W-What’s happening…?” You trembled, sinking back against your husband, his heartbeat beating like a drum quicker than you could blink.

Yet no one openly answered.

It wasn’t something that needed it. 

You tightened your hold on the pistol, pulling back on the hammer, raising it slightly. 

And with the sound, everything became silent.

You watched as Yoosung’s nails stopped grinding at the wooden floors, flattening out his fingers as he raised his upper body for a moment.

Crimson seeped from his lips and nose, amounting into a small puddle beneath his hidden face, his once desperate breaths now heavy and ragged as if he were a panting animal.

Yet through those horrid breaths, he managed to speak, his words now guttural and brittle.

“I-I’m scared…” 

“I-I’m so…so scared.” 

You took a step forward, Jumin reaching out, grabbing onto your shoulder, shaking his head cautiously. 

But you continued, if only in place. 

“Y-Yoosung…a-are you okay?”

“P-Please…” He whispered. 

And as you watched him raise his head, you knew it was too late.

“Help me!” 

For he was already the monster he had feared so much.


	19. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you’re left with the ends of a tragedy, you attempt t o find a way to salvage what was lost.

You had pulled the trigger in a moment. 

You hadn’t even thought.

It had rung out for what felt like centuries, yet bursting through the barrel and slamming into Yoosung’s forehead in mere seconds.

He had ejected backward, his body ramming into the seat he had been sitting in, the sound of splitting bones against his back as he was hurled onto it. 

Crimson trickled from his forehead where the bullet had flung into, a mass of swelling purple and black popping out against his now pale skin.

He was limp, eyes clouded yet wide with murky animalistic intent.

Yet still, the flicker of someone who had once been wonderful.

Someone who had once been Yoosung. 

You dropped the pistol in your utter realization, horror, and terror painting your expression. 

For the realization sank in.

“Oh my-” Tears instantly spilled from your eyes, a horrid immense gasp escaping from you. “Yoosung!” 

Just a week ago he had been your friend.

He had been bright and joyful, always smiling, or laughing, another story from his classes to tell pouring from his mouth.

Whatever had been left of that now, was gone.

Your legs gave out on you, Jumin catching you as you desperately attempted to reach out to Yoosung, your body more fragile than glass.

The others were speechless.

“Y-Yoosung! N-No!” You cried out in your sorrow, your hands balling into fists, nails digging into the skin in your frustration. “Y-Yoosung!” 

“MC-MC don’t look at him,” Jumin turned you to face him, cupping your cheeks in his palm, his fingertips gently wound into strands of your hair. 

“I-I d-didn’t want to hurt him!” You whimpered, your breaths getting caught in your throat. “I-I didn’t!” 

“I know you didn’t love,” He hummed quietly. “You didn’t have any other choice.” 

You sank against your husband, burying your head in his chest, sobbing like a child, gripping tight onto his sleeves as though it was the only thing keeping you ground.

You heard Zen curse beneath his breath, his voice brittle and weak.

Jahee however, was speechless.

In a way, everyone was. 

There wasn’t even much to say.

So the silence lingered.

Until Zen spoke.

“So…um…w-what’re we going to do…about it?” 

You didn’t lift your head, but you could hear him speak through his tears, huffing at the lack of a response.

“Well-we’re not just gonna let him rot here, are we?” He asked, stomping his foot. “H-He’s our friend!” 

“What do you suggest we do then?” Jumin remarked, his tone low. 

“A-A proper b-burial maybe…?”

“How would we even do that…?” Jahee questioned. “I-I mean I don’t disagree with you but…it could slow us down. A-And with our plan…that could mean life or death…”

“We can’t leave him here.” 

Jumin hesitated. 

“I agree with you Zen, I truly do, I think it’s only respectful to Yoosung to give him a proper burial,” He admitted, sighing. “But, safety must always be our first priority. And our safety depends on how well our plan works out.” 

“I…okay.” Zen agreed, the two of them finally on equal footing of sorts.

“Perhaps we should wait a day or so. We have at least three after all,” Jahee added. “Maybe some of them will lose interest and leave on their own.”

“That would be the best option I believe,” Jumin exclaimed. “But…we should shroud Yoosung’s body somehow. I don’t think he should be just left on display.” 

You stepped back for a second, mustering up all the calmness you could, every inch of you still trembling, eyes glossy and threatening to spill tears at any point.

But you did the best you could.

You made your way to the window, clenching onto the curtains and yanking back as hard as you could, the curtain rod letting out a guttural moan before breaking, the fabric laying limply in your hands.

You cast it over Yoosung, shutting your lids tightly so you didn’t see his body anymore, only able to see the outline of it against the curtain as you looked.

“…Thank you MC,” Zen murmured. “I know…I know it was hard for you.”

You didn’t directly respond to him, yet raised your gaze to them.

“We’re going to bury him.” You said, keeping your voice as still as possible. “We have to. You know it’s the right thing to do.” 

You continued, more confident in yourself.

“We can’t bring him back, but we can do right by him.”

You glanced back at the pistol laying on the floor and felt a wave of guilt wash over you.

You had been too late to fulfill his last request.

But now you had one last chance.

One last chance to let him be in peace.


	20. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you’re forced to stay the night, the tragedies only seem to pile on.

Night had overtaken the world outside by the the time things had settled down, the corpses themselves reduced to weakened moaning, nails slowly drawing against the other side of the door. 

And despite everything you had begun to speak again.

Yet once you knew, you weren’t quite sure if you had wanted it.

It was Jumin.

His voice had been soft with the chirps of crickets outside, Jumin holding you in his arms, his head resting upon your shoulders. 

“I think I know what happened to V…” He muttered, sorrow drenching his tone. 

“What? What do you mean?” You looked up curiously, frowning. 

“He sent me a message a few nights ago. I didn’t quite know what to make of it then,” He continued. “or I didn’t want to.” 

“What was it?”

He snatched out his phone, revealing it to you.

And what it read left a pit engulfing your stomach.

“I’m sorry I’m not strong enough. But I hope you are. Goodbye.” 

“I…I think he…” Jumin couldn’t finish the words, lowering the phone. “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye.”

“Oh no…Jumin I’m so sorry.” You twisted around to face, attempting to cup his face in your hands.

When you saw what might’ve been the most surprising thing yet.

He was crying. 

He hadn’t made a single sound but it was clear from the tears spilling from his eyes, his nose scrunched up, trying to refrain from sputtering into coughs.

“Jumin…!” You pulled him to you, curling your fingertips through his hair, feeling as he tightened his grip onto you like you were the final straw.

“MC…” He whimpered. “I’ve…I’ve tried so hard to keep calm…not to break…but…but I can’t…I can’t do this much longer.” 

“It’ll be okay.” You assured him. “We’ve just got a little bit longer to go.” 

“M-My father…V…Yoosung, MC if anything happened to you I…I don’t…I don’t think I could go on.” 

“I’m not going anywhere remember? We’re getting through this together.” You hummed. “We’ll find a way through this.” 

“We…We have to,” He confessed softly, his head buried in the side of your neck. “If this keeps going I think I may lose my mind…” 

“You’re going to be fine. We’re going to get to Luciel and this will all be fine. We just have to keep going a little longer. But we’re going to be okay.” 

He was trembling at this point, his hold on you shaking in his terror. “I…I want to believe that I truly do.” 

You lifted his head, tipping your forehead against his own. “Then believe it, just a bit longer.”

“What if when we find Luciel…something goes wrong…?” 

“We…we could build our own home for ourselves. Someplace safe and protected.” You attempted a smile. “But either way we’re going to have our lives back again. Don’t worry.” 

“I…” He sighed, grinning through the last few tears slipping down his cheeks. “If you truly think we can then…maybe you’re right. Maybe we can.” 

“We can.” You replied. “I know it sounds impossible but it sounded impossible to me before that I’d join a group called the RFA or meet the love of my life there. But it happened, and so can this.” 

He melted.

“…You’re right.” He let out a deep breath, his body loosening with odd content that had felt to be missing for ages. “You have a habit of that.” 

“Is that a bad thing?”

He chuckled, his once glossy eyes beginning to dry, his laughter a tenderly welcomed surprise.

For it was something that was dearly missed.

And desperately needed.

“Not at all love. Not at all.”


	21. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the next day arrives, you initiate the plan in order to escape the campus.

Whether or not the morning had truly risen could’ve been a mystery to any of you, clouds covering any sort of sun, clearly getting ready to storm.

You had been sluggish when you woke in the morning, your arms still cradled about your husband’s neck when your eyes fluttered open, fingers still wound in his strands. 

You shifted as you stretched out your limbs, Jumin soon following, his lids held down like cinderblocks for a few moments.

“What…What is it…?” He murmured, faint tear stains still painted along his cheeks. 

“It’s nothing, I just woke up, I’m sorry.” You hummed. “Here, go back to sleep if you want-” 

“We can’t have anyone falling asleep now.” Zen stepped before the two of you, pointing out towards the window. “It’s going to start storming and who knows how that’ll ruin our plan if we don’t get this finished now.” 

“Right…right.” Jumin helped you your feet, setting his hand on your shoulder. “Here, let’s see if anything’s on the other side. Love would you?”

“Sure.” 

Jumin dipped his head gratefully, gesturing to Jahee for her assistance, the two of them moving away from the bookshelf, pressing it against the wall. 

“Here, now you can check and see.” 

You nodded, turning the knob of the door and peering out, your head just barely peeking out. 

Small patches of the corpses littered the hall, some trailing the stairs, cascaded about the hall, and others were only heard by their wails. 

Needless to say, it wasn’t exactly safe as it was.

You stepped back, closing the door, hesitating before lifting your fingertips from the knob, allowing for the click to be heard.

“Is it passable?” 

“No way.” You answered, frowning. “There’s not a chance we’d get out of there without any sort of distraction.” 

“I suppose we ought to start then.” Jumin sighed, looking about. “We can’t fit the bookshelf through, so how about the desk?”

“I don’t see a problem with that. As long as it’s loud.” Jahee shrugged. “Here let’s get the side.” 

She nodded, taking her place as Jumin rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, the bandage from his incident loosely kept together at this point, yet somehow still surviving. 

The two of them heaved it from the ground, Jumin looking to you. 

“Darling, can you please get the front?” 

“Course!” You rushed to their aid, your fingertips wrapping about the bottom, metal scraping your nails as you rose it higher, Jahee twisting away from the window.

“Now, on the count of three…” Jumin muttered. “One…two…three…!” 

You launched it out with all your strength, the desk bursting through the glass, shards following with a deafening clatter.

You snatched your bag, Elizabeth 3rd hidden in the very bottom, easily horrified by the ear shattering sound.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” You cooed, pulling it over your shoulder, a silence overtaking you as you waited.

And for once, what should’ve horrified you, delighted you.

Cries.

You watched as the hordes skulked to the scene, clawing confusedly at the desk, whimpering and moans echoing as constant as you would breathe.

“Alright, now!” Jumin lifted up Yoosung’s body, the curtain still shrouding over his lurched body.

Yet that didn’t keep you from feeling as if a pit entrenched your stomach.

Not at all.

You all burst through the door, finding that what had once been drenched, now fortunately empty.

You raced down the steps, your eyes constantly moving in an endless fear, expecting one of those things to erupt forward.

Just as Yoosung had done.

You checked your pocket once more, feeling the pistol steady inside.

Yet if you could truly pull it again, that wasn’t a question you were willing to answer.

Not in the slightest.

The front door was thrown open as you all finally escaped, searching rapidly for the car, never having ran towards anything quite as quick as you did that car.

But as the corpses noticed, they joined.

“Aw man hurry!” Zen yelled, the howls ramming against the vehicle.

“I-I have to find the keys just-” 

“Help me! Please!” 

“I need help! You have to help me!” 

Jahee yelped, wrenching out the keys from her bag, the engine resurrecting itself with a thriving growl.

“O-Oh thank g-goodness!” She slammed her foot onto the accelerator ejecting forward, the tires digging against the cobblestone, any idea of slowing down a figment until the corpses weren’t even a dot in the distance. 

Yet the memories were still as clear as day.

And everyone knew what awaited. 

For it was time for Yoosung to finally rest.

In the only way, you were able.


	22. A Burial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After driving for what felt like hours, you finally are able to put Yoosung to rest.

The car had eventually sputtered to a stop as you pulled to the side of the road, passing by an old home, the walls decrepit and falling apart, the remains of a holed barn within. 

“If we can find a shovel we can bury him near here.” She said. “I haven’t heard any of those corpses since we left and this place looks calm and safe for his body.” 

“Alright,” You looked to Jumin as he stepped out of the car, rounding about to you. “Jumin and I can check the barn if you and Zen will check the house.” 

“Sounds good.” She gave a dip of her head, walking to the crumbling house.

“What’re we looking for?”

“A shovel, in there.” You pointed to the barn, a gaping hole upon the roof of the structure, the paint chipped and paled with age. 

“Sounds like a lovely adventure.” 

“Doesn’t it?” You cracked a smile, opening the door only to be met with the moaning of the hinges, squeaking throughout the building. 

Dust crept through the sprinkles of light onto the hay dotting about area, cobwebs about the corners. 

You began searching about curiously, rummaging about through each and every bit of the area.

Yet as you were searching you heard something collapse onto the ground, twisting about to find a shovel, rust creeping along its edge.

“I found it.” 

Jumin lowered himself from the ladder of the loft, lifting it up from the scattered hay. 

“Are you ready?” 

You nodded. 

“Whenever you are.” 

“Darling, are you prepared to bury Yoosung?” 

“I…” You held your breath, your body heavier than a cinderblock. “I have to be…”

“You can stay behind if you’re unable,” He assured you, cupping your face in his hand. “You’ve been through a lot, they would understand.” 

“I have to do this.” You sighed. “B-But I-I’m a-afraid.” 

He thought for a moment, his words gentle as he spoke to you. 

“It may not be much, but just keep holding onto my hand, if it becomes too much just squeeze my hand and I’ll take you away from it.” He mustered a small smile. “This will be okay love.”

“Okay…” You nodded. “Okay. I’m ready.” 

He intertwined your fingers with his and began to make your way out, Jahee and Zen waiting for you a little ways ahead. 

You decided Zen and Jahee would retrieve the body, the two of you heading just beyond the house near the edge of the woods, beginning to dig.

And as Zen and Jahee returned with the body, you already felt worry building up in your chest. 

The body was unveiled, hints of decomposition starting to rise in his face, his limbs frozen and frigid. 

You couldn’t watch as it was set in the grave, Jumin running a gentle thumb over your knuckles, keeping you close. 

“Do any of you want to say anything?” He asked, looking about.

“I…I would.” 

“MC are you sure?”

“Yes, if anyone should be speaking it’s me.” 

You tightened your hold on him, swallowing hard. 

“I…I know there’s not much I can say, but I can only say that I hope that wherever he is now, he’s happy. That’s…that’s all he deserved. I only wish I could’ve done that for him when he needed it.” 

“MC…” 

“He was our friend. He was the first person we lost…but hopefully, he’ll also be the last.” 

You looked up, tears springing from your eyes. 

“Because I will never let this happen. Ever again.”

You managed the weakest grin, tears winding about your lips. 

“I couldn’t have done anything to have stopped Yoosung's turning, but I can stop it from happening to the rest of us. And I will.”

And somehow, a warmth grew in your heart.

As though there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

And just maybe, there was.

“Because we’re going to make it. Together."


	23. Drained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you finish up at the farm, you’re left with one last thing to do. Contact 707.

You watched as Jumin set down the shovel beside Yoosung, glancing at you curiously, noticing the small bushel of flowers in your hand.

He offered a small smile, approaching you delicately.

“That’s very sweet darling,” 

“…Thank you. Yoosung always liked flowers.” You murmured. “He told me his favorite were daisies,” You showed them to him, the petals light to the touch. “guess we got lucky this time.” 

“It’s a good sign I’m sure.” He pressed a kiss to your temple fondly, following you as you came to the foot of the grave.

You knelt down and set them on the mound, settling amongst the soil. 

“Just gotta keep going,” You sighed, resigning yourself as you stood up, backing away from the grave. “but I won’t forget him.” 

Your husband took your hand in his own, squeezing it tenderly. 

“We won’t,” He assured you. “None of us will love.” 

He wound his arms around you, keeping you close as you made your way back to the front of the farmhouse, Zen and Jahee greeting you.

“Hey guys,” He mustered a grin, dipping his head politely to you. “Are your phones still going?”

“What do you mean?” Jumin questioned, raising his head slightly. 

“My phone is dead,” Jahee answered, stepping forward. “I was trying to contact Luciel, but each time he declined my call. Before I could message him and ask, my phone died.” 

“We’ll need to find someplace to recharge soon,” Jumin thought for a moment. “We should be able to do that when we get to Luciel, but…why would he be rejecting your calls?”

“I haven’t got the faintest idea, sir.” 

“Well, my phone is still alive I think. Jumin?”

“Barely. I’m trying to keep it for an emergency. Just in case my father is okay.” 

“MC? Could you try to talk to 707?” Zen frowned, desperation hinting in his expression. “Jahee and I didn’t get along too well with him but he liked you a lot didn’t he?”

“I mean, we got along okay.” 

“She was his favorite,” Jahee answered. “He would send me lists of his favorite people in the RFA every week. When you entered you didn’t leave the top spot,” She huffed, a bit annoyed. “I was at the bottom-but that’s aside from the point. If he’s going to answer anyone, it’s you.” 

You took a deep breath, snatching out your phone.

“…Okay. I’ll send him a text.” You said. “He probably can’t take calls right now.” 

Jahee didn’t seem convinced.

But nonetheless, you began to type out the message, anticipation welling inside of you as it was sent. 

“707? Are you okay?”

Almost instantly, there was a response.

“MC?”

“Yeah!” 

“MC! MC you’re okay!” 

“I’m okay!” 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. What about the others?”

“I’ve been with Jumin and Jahee since it started, and we rescued Zen.” 

“Rescued?”

“Military attacked him, they thought he was one of those things. He’s alive, but he lost his arm, undead were everywhere there.” 

“Can’t say I’m surprised. If I were an undead monster, I’d go after theater people first.” 

“Glad to see you haven’t changed.” 

“Yeah…we can go with that right now.” 

He quickly sent another text, hasty to change the subject. 

“What about Yoosung?”

“He…He died. He was bit, and he turned.”

“Did you guys…?”

“I ended it.” 

“I couldn’t do that. I can’t do that now.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing. I don’t mean anything. I’m sorry you had to do that.” 

“We just buried him…we were going to go to you next.”

“You are? Oh man, I could really use the company.” 

“Have you been alone this entire time?”

“…No. I haven’t. But I miss you guys.”

“Who’s with you?”

“No one.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing. It’s not important. I want you guys to come. We need each other now more than ever.” 

“Why did you reject Jahee’s calls then?”

“I knew it’d annoy her.” 

“It worked.” 

“Great!” 

“Are you at your home?”

“Yeah, I am.” 

“Can you send directions?”

“Well, I guess there isn’t really much danger in the zombie apocalypse now is there? Sure!” 

“Thanks.” 

“Have you heard from V? He hasn’t answered any of my messages since this whole thing started.” 

“I haven’t heard from him. But I think I know what happened.” 

“What? Is he okay?”

“I’d rather tell you when we get there.” 

“Oh…okay.” 

“707, are you okay?” 

“I’m trying. But I’m not. I’m really not.” 

Your phone began to flicker with dying breaths, nearly pacing as he typed out another text.

And just before your phone gave out, you were revealing the last text, a sense of urgency erupting inside of you as you read it. 

“Someone who should've never been here...is here.”


	24. Theorizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you make your way to 707 you can’t help but try to figure his last text he sent to you.

The question had lingered the moment you had recalled the messages to the others, an uneasy tension setting it that no one was quite yet ready to confront.

Yet as the car’s engine erupted into life and droned endlessly as you left the farm it lined your lips with an odd desperation for an answer.

“Who do you think 707 was talking about?” You questioned. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“He didn’t seem to think so.” Zen turned to face you, his brow furrowed. “He admitted it in the texts didn’t he?”

“Yeah but…I don’t know 707 doesn’t usually act that way. It would have to be something big to cause that.” You remarked. “So, what is it?”

“Military perhaps.” Jahee chimed in, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. “They may have scouting groups around. And surely if they found Luciel they may attack, especially with his hacking background…” 

“But unlike others, the military have attacked, Luciel isn’t looking or searching for help. Surely with that in mind, they wouldn’t attack him.” 

“It’s not like it’d bring down their reputation any more than they already will have when this is over,” You said, your stomach wrapping and twisting into fearful knots. “No one would even know really.”

“…Well…” Jumin hesitated, eyes widening with dinner plates as an idea seeped into his head. “He referred to the threat as a singular ‘someone’ didn’t he?”

“He did.” 

“Then it can’t be military. And if it were merely one of the undead Luciel’s security would’ve been more than enough. I doubt he’d even care.” 

“You think it’s a person then?”

“It should be- at least, more than likely.” 

“Maybe it’s V!” Zen lit up at the idea, mustering a small smile. “Maybe he’s alright!” 

“…I don’t think so.” 

Jumin spoke softly, immediately a hint of sorrow dotting his tone.

You peered forward, reaching out and taking his hand, offering a comforting squeeze to his palm. 

“What do you mean?” Zen scoffed, his nose scrunching. “None of us have even talked to V what makes you so sure he’s not going to be there.” 

He tightened his hold on your hand, his face contorting to that of misery.

“I just…I don’t think it’s likely.”

“Well, who else could it be then Mr. Trust Fund?”

“Zen!” You snapped, huffing as you looked to him. “Stop. None of us really know what’s going to be there until we get there.” 

Zen sighed, and leaned back, nodding lightly.

“…Right, okay. I’m sorry.”

“We just need to try and stay optimistic. Whatever questions we have I’m sure will be answered when he get there.” 

“What if it’s not the answer we want?” Jahee tipped her head to you, her gaze crisp in the mirror.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re hoping for something good but…it’s not as though we’ve had much good happening lately. Why would we suddenly hit a stroke of luck now?”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“I…” She frowned, unable to quite come up with the words. “I don’t know. I guess I just don’t want to get my hopes up.” 

You folded your lips, resting against the back of your husband’s seat, an odd bit of knowing dribbling into your chest. 

“Hope is all we have left at this point,” Jumin commented. “We should hold onto it as best as we can.”

“Mr. Han?”

“Yes?”

“Are you afraid?”

“Am I afraid?”

“You don’t seem to be worried in the slightest. I’d think we’d still be at work were it not the others. How are you not frightened?”

Jumin’s gaze switched to you, becoming murky and soft with an unbelievable amount of care. 

Yet also worry.

“I am,” He admitted. “I’m terrified in fact.” 

He continued, his words lowering earnestly. 

“But it’s not those things that scare me.” 

“What is it then?”

He rubbed a gentle thumb over your knuckles as he answered, his words delicate and thoughtful.

“Losing what truly matters to me.”


	25. Within the Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you arrive at 707′s you find there’s something hidden ahead along the murky path.

A sort of undeniable tension had begun to build up in the following hours, only growing blurrier and yet somehow more evident as time went by.

And the real world seemed to reflect that. 

With a fog.

It enveloped nearly every corner of the world around you in a mist, only able to see a few feet beyond the window. 

So when you arrived at what you could only believe was the path to 707′s home, all of you couldn’t help but feel your unease worsen.

“You uh…you sure this is the right place?” Zen stumbled out of the car, twisting about to look at the dirt trail, his gaze narrowing. 

“That’s what the directions are showing,” Jahee shrugged, folding her lips awkwardly. “We don’t exactly have anywhere else to go.” 

“…I…I guess.” He sighed with resignation, stepping forward and looking to you and Jumin.

“You guys sure about this?”

“At the very least we have to be close right?” You mustered a small smile. “This is probably it.”

“Worst case scenario we just have to go back to the car,” Jumin reassured. “We’re still safe. There truthfully isn’t much threat.” 

“That sounds awfully confident ‘Mr. Trust Fund’.” 

“I am.” He began moving towards the path. “Let’s get going.” 

You followed beside him, Jumin almost subconsciously taking your hand in his own, a flashlight clenched in his other, helping to reveal the way beyond. 

“Do you think any of those things are around?” You questioned.

“Of course, but not close to us at least. They would’ve been alerted by the car by now.” 

“They could be on their way.” 

“I don’t hear anything yet.” 

“Let’s hope it stays that way.” 

You continued onward, your feet light against the ground, ready to burst back at the slightest sign of the corpses. 

Yet you heard no pleas.

But instead something else. 

As you trailed along, you heard something muffled.

Or perhaps even someone.

Jumin immediately had pulled you behind him, your fingers tightening about on the pistol in your grip, nevertheless, hesitance following.

“What is that?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Do you think it’s-them?” 

Zen didn’t even need to use the name.

“Why would one of those things be muffed? That completely removes the point of their crying.” 

“Maybe someone bound them?”

Jahee seemed baffled at the actor’s idea. “Why would they do that?”

“It’s unlikely they would,” Jumin answered. “But it is likely that it’s someone who could use our help.”

“The person 707 was talking about!” You lit up like a firework as it clicked in your head. “They must’ve gotten to him! He needs us!” 

Jumin stopped you before you raced after the sound, squeezing your palm before he began to explain.

“MC and I can scout ahead. Zen, Jahee, you two keep watch in case whoever Luciel was worried about shows. Does that sound alright?”

“Yeah sure.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Your husband gave you a dip of his head, keeping you close as strayed a bit from the path, the sound growing louder as you inched further. 

Concern drenched you, to say the least.

What if he was hurt? 

What if he was dying?

What if 707 had been bitten?

The idea of having to have another Yoosung situation sent chills down your spine.

And tears bubbling in your eyes. 

Yet they never fell. 

For Jumin gave you hope.

And the idea of a better day never felt too far with him beside you.

So the tears never fell.

“Darling,” 

You were snapped from your thoughts as you husband spoke, his head turned to you.

“Yes?”

“You have your pistol with you don’t you?”

“I do.” 

You watched as he slipped out a knife from his pocket, the blade perfectly crisp as he wrapped his fingers around the grip.

“Good, let’s be careful now.” He muttered. “…Something’s…off.” 

“What do you-”

Then you heard it.

A tugging.

Almost like a stretching of rope amongst the muffled sounds.

Like something was desperate to get away.

Yet as you approached it, you hardly could see it.

You saw pale, roped hands ensnared together, boots digging into the dirt maniacally, a small pit now laying where the land should be flat.

“707…” You whispered, stepping forward, Jumin holding you back cautiously. “It’s okay, we’re here.” 

Muffled noises did nothing to help.

Yet before you could ask Jumin, your friend’s struggling finally came to his aide, the cloth leaving his lips, a desperate heavy gasp for breath emanating from them.

“Help me…” He wheezed, dried crimson dotting his mouth.

“Sure just hold on-” 

Jumin stopped you, eyes wide with utter horror unlike you’d ever seen.

“MC…” His words were laced with a sudden, primal panic, guiding you behind him. 

“That’s not Luciel.”

“What do you-” 

Tugging.

Whoever it was that was trapped was slamming their body forward, hints of their appearance revealed.

And what you saw left ta chill racing down your spine.

Their neck was entangled with old, worn rope, thinning with each tug by the second, rope burns adding a warmth to the otherwise cold lifeless person.

And a bite along their shoulder, dark unintelligible markings engraved about it, inky black now mixed with the mud and dirt. 

“We need to leave. Now.” Jumin whispered. “Just stay behind-” 

The rope snapped.

They lurched forward with alarming speed, a flash of red tipped hair whirring past you as it launched onto Jumin, their jaws snapping constantly in an attempt to land a bite. 

Jumin’s knife had left his grip in the fall, his fingers curling about the monster, trying to hold it back.

“MC, run! Now!” 

And despite everything, you knew what you had to do.

You snapped the pistol into place, pulling back the hammer with a click.

Until another voice arrived.

707′s.

“MC! Wait! Don’t shoot!” He yelled, a flashlight waving about frantically. “Please! Don’t shoot him!”

“MC run! G-Get the others! Drive away! Now!” 

“No!” You snapped, your hold beginning to shake. “Not without you!” 

“MC you have to live! I need you to be safe! Please!” 

707′s pleading shrieks only became a blur to you, Jumin’s words filling your head with a gentle warmth.

He had always been the only one able to do such a thing.

To make you so happy.

Even now.

“We’ll make it through this.” 

“Together.” 

The trigger was pulled. 

No hesitance.

No regret.

But it was still followed by a scream.

Uttering a name you had never heard. 

But a treasured one all the same. 

“Saeran!”


	26. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced to trade one life for another, you’re met with the consequences.

“Jumin!” You shot down, rushing to his side as he shoved the now truly lifeless body off of him, his breaths ragged. “Are you okay? Did it bite you?”

“No…No, I’m fine.” He looked at you, eyes widening in a sort of realization. “…You saved me. You could’ve died darling.” 

“You would’ve died,” You exclaimed, your words soft and sincere. “I wasn’t going to let that happen. You said you wouldn’t let anything happen to me, and there’s no way I’m going to let anything happen to you.” 

Jumin opened his mouth to speak, a gentle sort of gratitude beginning to flood his face.

Yet before he could utter a single sentence, another voice burst in.

707′s. 

“S-Saeran!” He screamed, falling to his knees before the corpse, holding its head in his hands. “O-Oh my god…”

“Saeran…?” You asked quietly. “Who’s that…?”

“Who’s that?” 707 murmured, lifting his gaze to you, absolute anger and sorrow engraved upon his expression. “Who’s that?”

“I’ll tell you who that is!” He raised his voice, his lip curling, and brow furrowing. “That was my brother! You know, the one you just murdered!” 

“Luciel…” Jumin moved you behind him, shielding you. “your brother was already turned.” 

“You-You have a brother?”

“I did! Before you shot him!” 

“Your brother was going to kill me, or make me one of those things,” Jumin explained. “The rope had snapped, and he pinned me to the ground. There wasn’t any other option.” 

“Y-You don’t know that!” 707 snarled. “You didn’t even give a second to think MC! You didn’t even care!” 

You flared up, scrambling to your feet, hands balling into fists. 

“Are you saying I should’ve just let my husband be killed?” You shouted, glaring horribly. “Jumin isn’t expendable!” 

“Neither was Saeran!” 

Jumin lowered his voice sternly. “You never spoke of a brother to us Luciel, we had no way of knowing. You cannot act as though this was senseless. This was done to protect someone else.” 

“T-That’s all I wanted to do…” 707 whimpered, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks. “A-All I wanted to do was protect him. B-But e-even I couldn’t do that right. H-He still ended up here…like this.” 

You attempted to step forward, and comfort him, 707 wrenching back, as though repulsed.

“I-I can’t-p-please. D-Don’t.” 

“Why was he even chained up like this?” 

“I-I couldn’t do it. I-I couldn’t hurt him any more than I already have,” He whispered. “I put him up here. E-Everything was fine until…until this!” 

He scoffed. “What were you even doing so far off the path?”

“We heard him,” Jumin said. “After everything we’ve been through…we,…we didn’t want to to take the risk.” 

“You…You should’ve never come here.” He huffed, tensing as he looked to you and Jumin. “This was a mistake. All of this.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I wanted to see you guys so bad…I wanted to have my friends back,” He sniffled, his shoulders heaving with grief. “I didn’t think I could feel more alone than I already did. Turns out I was wrong!” 

He erupted into coughs in his flurry of tears, furiously wiping away. 

“You need to leave.” 

“Luciel-”

“Don’t.” He said. “Get out.”

“Please-”

“Don’t you dare start pleading with me!” He yelled. “The last thing I had is dead because of you!”

“We’re your friends-”

“You were! You were my friends!” He growled. “Now I…I…I can’t even be around you.” 

“707…” 

He stood up slowly, setting his brother down gently, Saeran’s red tipped hair cascading against his now murky eyes.

“I need you to leave. Now.” 

No one spoke.

You were all still.

Like statues.

“Get out!” He raised his voice, desperation lacing in his tone. “Go wherever the hell you want but not here.” 

He slipped out a revolver from his pocket, pulling back the hammer. 

“Please.” 

Jumin took your hand in his, nodding cautiously. 

“Okay, we’ll leave. Just don’t do anything rash,” He stated, backing away towards the path. “No one else needs to be hurt.” 

“I-I didn’t want this Jumin,” He cried. “quit acting like I want this!” 

“I know you didn’t.” Your husband hummed. “Neither of us wanted this either.” 

“I-I know that. B-But I…I can’t…” He struggled to take a real breath in his breakdown. “I- I wanted to believe he was enjoying h-his life. A life h-he deserved.” 

“I’m sure he was very happy.” 

“U-Until this. U-Until I couldn’t save him!” He yelped. “I-I thought it was the one thing I-I did right! B-But I-I couldn’t even do that!” 

You watched as he crumbled to the ground, both of you attempting to rush towards him, only stopping as he threw up the revolver once more. 

“Don’t!” 

You stopped dead in your tracks.

He loomed over his brother, his forehead against the other’s, his arms coiled upon himself like a peculiar blanket.

Shielding him from something he didn’t want to see.

Something he didn’t want to accept.

“If you were going to shoot anyone MC, it should’ve been me.” 

You didn’t respond.

“H-He didn’t deserve this.” He uttered. “I only ever w-wanted him to be happy. W-What went wrong…?”

His sight shifted to you, hazy and forlorn, warning you one last time.

“Please, leave. I want to say goodbye.” 

You both nodded faintly, moving away, only you yourself hesitating before you turned to him, offering something. 

“We’ll be waiting by the car…if you want to join us. I’m sure you don’t want to stick around here.” 

Nothing.

You met with Jahee and Zen on the way back, you and your husband silent as you went on, his arms entwined about you protectively. 

Yet despite everything, what you feared most, he couldn’t protect you from.

For it was the outcome.

And it soon came as the hours drifted on.

And it came, with a gunshot.


	27. Rush to Aide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As worry overcomes you, a tense peace is forced to be made.

Needless to say, the gunshot had sent you all running, fear overtaking you like a venom, coursing throughout your body.

Yet as you came you found 707 alive.

At least, physically. 

He was staring at the strong oak ahead of him, a bullet implanted in the bark.

“Holy-” Zen rushed forward, before noticing Saeran’s body, stumbling back. “Oh my god.” 

You had informed the two of them of what had went down, but horror still painted their expression, yet not entirely directed at anyone. 

“I w-wanted to…” 707 murmured, fiddling with the revolver. “J-Just end it all…b-but I couldn’t. O-Of course I couldn’t…”

“Luciel…” Jahee softened her word as she approached him, kneeling down near him. “I’m sorry.” 

He laughed weakly, looking up to face her, tear stains engraved upon his cheeks. “Of all people…I didn’t think you’d be the one to try and console me.”

“A lot of things have happened that we weren’t expecting.” 

707 glanced to you and Jumin, sorrow decorating his expression before nodding. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He huffed. “Listen, I…I can’t blame you for this. I know that. T-There wasn’t anything else you could but I…I can’t accept that yet.” 

You hesitated, wanting to speak out and comfort him.

Yet, you weren’t exactly sure how you could anymore.

“We understand.” Jumin nodded, his words solemn. “But if there’s anything we can do, please, let us know.” 

He didn’t answer, instead, slowly rising to his feet, dirt and blood dotting his hands and legs. 

“I..” He let out a deep breath. “I don’t know what any of you guys are wanting me to say.” 

“We can’t expect you to say this is okay but…” You tensed. “The least we can do help you…bury him.”

707 frowned, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, you guys already had to do that right…?”

His gaze locked onto you, a mix of anger and sympathy in his expression.

Yet malice clear in his voice.

“Guess you guys already chose the executioner.” 

“Don’t act as though they wanted any of this,” Jumin warned. “you know as well as I do that MC has never wanted to hurt any of us.” 

“Doesn’t really matter now does it?”

“Well…I’d be dead without MC.” Zen sheepishly admitted. “If they hadn’t got the others to come to the theater after me, I would’ve died.”

“Back at the University, They got us to the secure room,” Jahee offered you a supportive smile. “And they’ve had our backs this entire time.”

“Good to know.”

Zen stepped forward, letting out a sigh.

“707 what we’re trying to say is…none of us wanted this. Especially not MC, all we want is to stick together, all of us. We’re all we’ve got now.” 

Luciel held his breath. huffing with a sort of forced acceptance. 

“I don’t doubt that just-” He scoffed. “Just-come on. You can stay inside for a bit but you-you can’t stay. Not right now at least.” 

“Thank you,” Jahee dipped her head gratefully.

“…Whatever.” 

He lead you away from the past, giving his brother another forlorn glance before forcing himself to turn away, his hands curling into fists.

He ushered you inside of his home, shielding the way from the rest of you as he input the various security codes, a heavy groaning as the door was opened.

“Just-go inside.” He grumbled. “I need to go…clean up.” 

You weren’t quite sure what you had been expecting as you entered 707′s home for the first time.

But you weren’t exactly surprised to see it was messy. 

Clothes and soda cans littered the floor in heaps, computers lining just about every desk with numbers upon numbers of codes plastering the screens.

But more importantly, there was light.

Electricity was everywhere.

It seemed like a blessing to say the least.

A dark and murky one, but one nonetheless.

“There’s uh…chargers if you need one for your phones…” he muttered. “And I don’t know if you want I have clothes but uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck, nearing the door that lead to the hall.

“Do me a favor and just leave me alone.” 

His steps began to fade off against the tile floor, the sound of a shifting shower eventually flooding throughout the home.

“Well…we got here,” Zen shrugged, attempting to make the best of the situation. “That’s good right?”

“Not like this.” You shook your head, sitting down. “It can’t be good like this. He was yelling at us to leave earlier we shouldn’t be here!” 

Jumin kneeled down before you, cupping your face in his hands. 

“Love, we don’t have any other choice. If we leave him now he could hurt himself or do something worse,” His words were soft and tender. “He knows we had no other choice in our situation. We just need to try and make amends as best as we can.” 

“Is that even possible…?” You began to tremble, tears brimming in your eyes. “I-I shot his brother…”

Despite your utter guilt, you could never quite say you regretted what you had done.

The decision had been set from the moment it began.

And it would’ve always been Jumin.

Jumin was human, still aware and beside you.

He was the one keeping you alive.

Giving you joy when you thought such a thing was impossible. 

He refused to give up as long as you were with him.

And you refused to give up as long as he was with you.

That was something that’d never change.

“We had no way of knowing that,” Jumin told you. “He never mentioned any family of any kind. And even regardless, that wasn’t his brother anymore.” 

“Surely he was manipulated by the pleading,” Jahee theorized. “That’s how the infection spread so quickly after all. Preying on that instinct to help others.” She glowered. “Having it be his brother, was guaranteed to give some sort of reaction.” 

“From what you told us, it sounded like they had a rocky past too…” Zen inhaled thinly, thinking of his phrasing carefully. “Something 707 felt guilty for.” 

“I-I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you,” You muttered, looking to your husband. “Y-You told me to run b-but I couldn’t. I-I wouldn’t go-n-not without you.” 

He seemed utterly moved and touched by your words, almost never quite aware of how much he meant to you, pulling you close to him, embracing you. 

“I love you,” He hummed, quiet and hushed, fingers weaving through your hair. “I love you so much, darling, I-I can’t even properly put it into words.” 

You buried your head in the crook of his neck, your shoulders heaving through the sorrow pouring from you. 

And yet you were still able to return the words, no truer feeling filling you.

“I love you too.”


	28. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day comes to an end, you find a rare moment of understanding.

The day had been silent. 

Hardly a word had been spoken, everyone in a simple quiet thought, the only sound being the distant one of the shower that went on through the halls. 

And eventually, that stopped as well. 

Jumin would occasionally hum things to you, his arms ribboned around you softly, Elizabeth 3rd eventually crawling out from the bag, curling up in your lap, emanating a gentle purr. 

Zen had moved as far as he possibly could from Elizabeth, huddled in the dining room of the kitchen, Jahee having made a cup of tea, pacing lightly between the two rooms. 

“What’re we going to do…?” You asked, sinking against him lightly.

“What do you mean?” He questioned, glancing at you.

“When…when this is over.” You explained. “Where will we go? What’re we going to do…?”

“We’ll find someplace safe,” He assured you, pressing a light kiss to your temple. “And we’ll build ourselves a place where we can truly live.” 

“Do you think we can even really do that?” You felt yourself weakening in your hope, letting out a deep breath. “How..how could we even do that?”

“We’ll find it, darling,” He cooed. “No matter how long it takes.” 

“I hope…” 

“We will.” 

“What about now?” You looked up to face him, folding your lips. “What do we do now?”

He hesitated. 

“I…I wish I knew how to make it all okay love.” He admitted. “To make it all okay and ease away the pain but all I…I can’t.” 

“I don’t expect anyone to be able to take it away…” You murmured. “But-b-but…”

You let out a faint huff, exhaustion lining your body.

You felt almost hollow.

Nearly empty. 

The only thing remaining to be a fond warmth, a sort of hope and happiness that came from your husband.

He was your lantern in the darkness. 

“No one is faulting you for what you did,” He told you. “This will pass. As much as it doesn’t seem so, it will my dear.” 

You took in a sharp breath, a shiver rushing down your back before you leaned closer to him, your head burying in the crook of his neck.

You hadn’t responded, yet Jumin seemed to know, holding you tighter, his fingers weaving through your hair, soothing you until you drifted off.

Yet when you woke, it was far different. 

Jumin had long since followed, his body tipping against your own, soft breaths slipping from him.

Elizabeth roamed aimlessly, kneading against the sofa cushions, utterly amazed by the new environment. 

Zen and Jahee had passed out as well, Elizabeth’s fur now drenching Jahee’s clothes, Zen himself curled up in a tight ball, recoiled back as far away from the cat as possible.

Yet the most peculiar thing was what you least expected.

707.

He was making his way out of the house, a fragmented smile tugging at his lips as he saw Elizabeth, giving her a small wave, a shovel clamped in his other hand. 

The moment you caught sight of the shovel you knew.

You watched as he left the building, the door shutting behind him with a faint click.

And soon, you followed.

You rose to your feet, having to delicately move your husband’s arms away, his expression flinching and contorting confusedly before you pressed a kiss to his nose, your palm holding his cheek.

You eventually went after your friend, opening and shutting the door as timidly as possible, the tips of your feet drifting against the ground.

You listened as he shuffled along the ground, his figure approaching what was once his brother, lifting him up and carrying him further up, his features engraved with a sadness more obvious than you thought possible. 

And it only worsened as he began to dig.

He was muttering things to himself, shaking his head, his grip only hardening with an odd anger and frustration, almost smashing into the ground as he tore it up.

Yet as he came to managing his brother he immediately shifted.

He moved his body into the mound, pulling out what looked to be a small photograph, placing it in the brother’s hands, a hint of a smile on his face.

But as he came to cover it, he began to crumble, apologizing and whimpering as he could hardly carry himself.

And despite everything, you stepped in.

You came to him slowly, without speaking a single word, simply setting a hand on his shoulder.

And he shattered.

He broke out into horrid sobs, clinging onto you as he broke down, trembling with the despair flooding out. 

You wrapped around him, hugging him, attempting to calm him down, holding him as a parent may soothe a child. 

And throughout your calming assurances, you heard him muster a few crackled words, holding onto you as if he was dangling.

And in a sense he was. 

But his voice gave hints of a better future.

Perhaps not immediately, but one nonetheless.

“T-Thank you…MC…t-thank you.”


	29. Hello and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the new day comes you’re prepared to leave what was thought to be a safe haven.

It had been a wordless departure, the two of you heading back inside without a thing said.

Yet what he did do, meant the world all the same. 

He smiled.

The few lights that seeped into the windows emphasized the few tears slipping down his cheeks, somehow thinner and fainter upon his lips now that some idea of content was with him.

And you returned it.

And that was all that needed to be spoken.

He trailed off down the hall, his steps no longer languished and heavy but sleepy. 

Yet whether the pain had truly washed away was something the morning could never tell on it’s own.

You had awoken beside Jumin with the sun’s rays racing down, his body tipped against your own, his breaths light and airy against your own.

He rustled as you stirred, his lids opening gently, a quiet yawn escaping him. 

“…Good morning.” He murmured, a grin tugging at your lips as you saw him, the sound of his voice a comfort you hadn’t realized you wanted so desperately. 

“Morning.” 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, gaze still groggy and murky, messy strands of hair curling about his face. 

“It was something.” You rocked from side to side, wondering what exactly to say. “But I think it was for the best.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well I-” 

“Hey, guys!” Zen gave you guys a polite wave, tightening his ponytail as best as he could. 

“Hello Zen,” Jumin dipped his head politely. “How is Jahee?”

“She’s fine, she was pretty excited to see a shower for the first time in weeks again.” He snickered. “She’s never leaving that bathroom again if you ask me.” 

“Where are you off to then?” 

He barely showed you his box of cigarettes, shrugging guiltily. “Can’t shake it, I’ll be back in ten.” 

You huffed, begrudgingly letting him go on, rising to your feet, stretching.

“Well, I guess we should start packing,” You frowned. “We shouldn’t overstay our welcome.” 

Jumin followed, sighing softly. “We haven’t exactly got much to pack for darling,” He chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek. “Let me get you some water.” 

“Thank you.” You melted at his words, watching as he sauntered off to the kitchen, running his fingers through his hair. 

Elizabeth 3rd greeted with you with a delighted mewl, reaching out for you as you passed her. 

“How could I forget?” You laughed. “Good morning Elizabeth.” 

You looked at the bag she had already spent so long in, her fur now ruffled and fluffy. 

“Hope you don’t mind staying in this old thing for a bit longer.” 

“Why would she have to go back in there?”

You twisted around with wide, surprised eyes to see 707, his response being a mere nod. 

“707,” You said. “hey.” 

“Hey MC,” He approached you, his fists hidden in his pockets. “Listen, I…I wanted to talk to you.” 

“About what?”

“Yes, what’s this about?” 

Your husband came beside you, giving you a glass of water, an arm winding about your waist. 

“Oh, Jumin, did MC tell you what happened?”

“No, what happened?” He furrowed his brow worriedly, leaning closer to you. 

“I meant to tell you I just got interrupted before I could is all!” You turned closer to him, your hand cupping his cheek. “I…I found 707 last night leaving with a shovel and I followed him out to find him burying his brother.”

Luciel tensed, his gaze darting down to the ground, a hint of deep sadness returning. 

“I started to break down,” He continued to you, barely even speaking above a whisper, as though unable. “I was at the very edge and…and MC showed up and just…hugged me.” 

Jumin didn’t say a word.

“It doesn’t sound like much I know,” 707 scoffed. “But it…it meant a lot to me. MC has every reason to be mad at me for what happened but they didn’t care. Jeez, you could’ve killed me and all your problems would’ve been solved. But they still helped me…they were still my friend. Even if I rejected it, they still were.” 

“And that helped me realized something,” He continued. “I have every reason to be upset and I can never really say it’s okay or it’s just water under the bridge I mean come on but-” He sighed. “I can never say what you guys did was wrong, as much as I want to.”

“We understand.” Jumin hummed, a blank slate in his expression, simply waiting.

“Yeah-yeah you guys…you understand. You just keep being my friends and I-I just keep pushing you back.” 

He raised his head, staring you in the eye, a familiar light that you never thought you’d see again on him.

“But I don’t want to keep pushing back, I’m-I’m going to try not to, I’m going to try to be your friend again-somehow,” He swallowed hard, mustering as much strength as he could. “And I want to start that by letting you guys stay.” 

Your jaw nearly dropped, Jumin utterly speechless. 

“You’re serious…?” You held onto Jumin’s hand, gripping it as though it were a lifeline. 

“I am,” He nodded. “I don’t want to lose the last thing I got. My friends.” 

Tears brimmed at your eyes as you burst into a thrilled laughter.

“W-We’d like that-” You swallowed hard, choking back a cough of tears. “We’d like that a lot!” 

“Good-great.” He simpered. “I’ll let the others know then?”

“Yeah-sure!” 

He made his way out the front door, surely after Zen, the door shutting with a creak behind him.

And the house erupted into a joy you hadn’t thought possible. 

You hardly had a second before your husband embraced you, arms coiling around you as though they’d never let go, peppering your face in kisses through your muffled giggles. 

“MC you utterly wonderful astounding miracle,” He hummed. “I can’t even create the words to describe how marvelous you are love.” 

“I-I-” You couldn’t even come up with what to say, still sinking in the gift that had just been laid before you. “I can’t believe it! W-What does this mean?” 

Jumin softened immensely, locking eyes with you, his tone delicate and adoring. 

“It means we have a future,” He told you. “One where we can be safe, and unafraid. A truly happy future. Together.”

He neared emotional, absolutely and utterly in awe.

“Because of you.”


	30. A Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the months have passed, you’ve settled into what is now your home, trying to bring familiarity in an unfamiliar world.

You hadn’t known what it had been like to live without a constant fear in ages.

Needless to say, it was warmly welcomed.

As the days went on you had settled in what became your home, and with those within.

Somedays 707 would sit with you outside in the evenings and recount a life he had long since left, tales of he and his brother and a mother he had buried long before Saeran.

“My old life left with my name,” He muttered one day, sitting on the wicker bench, his body hunched over, hands folded in his lap. “Didn’t expect it to hurl itself back at me.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Saeyoung.” 

You furrowed your brow confusedly, turning to look at him.

“What?”

“That was my name, Saeyoung Choi.” He murmured, his words barely beneath a whisper. “Doesn’t really sound right after calling myself ‘God 707′ for so long.” 

You had given him a meek smile, standing up.

“I think Saeyoung fits great.” 

He had seemed almost in shock, peering up to you.

“You think so?”

And you nodded. 

“I do.” 

And he had brightened.

It wasn’t great or immense but soft like a candle in a dining room.

Light but promising. 

Promising of better days.

Jahee couldn’t help but be a bit skittish even in the presumably safe territory, rescanning the land each day early in the morning, tracking the changes in a notebook left torn and worn with the constant scribbles. 

And what became ‘patrols’ shifting more into morning walks sitting by the small ponds and strings of water, somehow finally hearing nothing but silence. 

Zen had set up a project of his own, however.

A garden. 

He planted fruits and tiny flowers that’d spring up just about the walls of the house, showing them off the moment they’d blossom just a bit, doting on them like a parent with a newborn child. 

It was unusual yet delightful all the same. 

You’d catch him sometimes during the night, sitting out in his small garden, his eyes tipped up at the sky, staring at the stars with a look of absolute wonder.

Though there wasn’t much of humanity left, you’d still find it.

And Zen was one of the few people who kept it.

You, on the other hand, had lost some of yours.

Yet your husband was something entirely different.

He became your human half, comforting you with warm words and gentle gazes that kept even the idea of a smile with you.

He somehow brought the sunshine on the darkest days. 

And with only his presence. 

Wherever one went, the other would follow, always fingers wrapped around the other, always speaking softly to each other. 

Even when the days seemed hard, He always made it brighter.

Even when it tugged on his own heart. 

The two of you would drive to nearby cities, searching for the remaining survivors, parceling out spare supplies, helping rebuild the best standing homes. 

The pleads you could answer, you did with the most utter sincerity. 

“Are you sure it’ll be okay?” The father asked, staring worriedly as you bandaged the wound on the child’s leg. “It’s not infected?” 

The child had a gash on their knee, stretching down onto their ankle shattered glass still dotting the wound. 

“Yes, it’ll be fine,” Jumin answered, his voice softer than usual, glancing to the parent with a sense of mourning.

Not for the father, however. 

But you knew. 

“Here’s extra hydrogen peroxide, disinfectant, and bandages. We’ll be back in a few weeks but you know where to go if there’s an emergency.” 

“Thank you,” The man snickered weakly, tears dotting his eyes. “Thank you so much!” 

“It’s no problem,” You grinned, dipping your head. “Stay safe.” 

You stepped out with thanks and goodbyes drenching your ears as you left.

Yet before you left you stopped Jumin before leaving, your hand squeezing on his before he could turn about the vehicle.

“Jumin?”

He looked to you, an almost instinctual smile painting his lips. 

“Yes, love?” 

“Your dad would be proud,” You came closer, wrapping a palm around his cheek, fondly. “You know that right? V would be too.”

He chuckled meekly, a shininess coating his gaze. 

“I…I can only hope.” He hummed. “But what matters, is what’s right in front of me. What’s always been right in front of me.”

“You darling.” 

His other arm coiled around you, embracing you as he pressed his lips to your head, holding you as if he never wanted to let go.

And there was a good chance he didn’t.

“We did it MC.” 

“Did what?” 

“We made it, together.” He laughed, almost in disbelief and in fear, as though he may wake up and this would all be a dream and he’d wake up to a nightmare. “I was so scared I’d lose you I’d get lost in my thoughts most days, trying to think of how I could go on. But whenever I tried…all I came up with was a blank. I-I wouldn’t be able to do it.” 

You sank into him, listening to his heartbeat, trembling with emotion.

“You don’t have to, I’m right here, I always have been.” 

“I know,” He admitted. “I just…I can never thank you enough for staying…for staying with me…”

You lifted your head to him, a warmth bursting in your heart. 

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m going to stay with you no matter what. I want to be with you.” 

And he seemed utterly in awe at your words. 

As though it still shocked him, even now.

And he could hardly think of how to express it.

“Thank you,” He whispered. “I can’t put it into words how grateful I am, but-thank you.” 

You laughed, confused. “For what?”

His voice to you was drenched in adoration, brighter than the very sun itself, promising endless devotion in the days to follow.

Even if the world would crash and burn, he’d still find a way to reveal the hidden miracles in life.

Yet he would always be the greatest of them.

That had never been a question.

It never would be. 

And as he spoke again, it was only confirmed. 

“For giving me the happiness I never thought I’d have.”


End file.
